Hanyou Tails
by Wolf And The Moon
Summary: Different events led to the Kyuubi not attacking Konoha, but Naruto is still miss treated and ostracized. One day after a beating he meets a fox, no one less than the Kyuubi no Kitsune. She takes him in, right under the nose's of the villagers, but things aren't all the seem to be. Alternate Reality. non-canon. some events canon. Universal Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto!
1. Chapter 1- Meeting

"**Quiet down, you runts!" **yelled the slightly annoyed beast, her nine tails twitching slightly in response to her annoyance, _**"I swear I wonder why I ever had kits..."**_ she grumpily thought to himself, **"you're nice and quiet, all settled in? Good, I'll tell you a story if you promise to go to sleep, deal, kits?"**

A small fox with dull yellow fur and cerulean blue eyes looked excitedly at his father, his three tails swishing excitedly now, **"Story! What story! Please! Please tell us a cool ninja story!"**

"**Oi, keep it down will ya, I'm trying to watch the stars," **lazily said a small dark fox his tail drooped lazily behind him, his muzzle on his paws, with his one eye slightly open, its vivid green eyes fixated on the skyline.

The nine tailed fox chuckled at her youngest and most energetic kit,** "Tell you what, I'll tell you a very special story, one about your father and myself, back when I wash fresh out the den, and wondering the human world, sound good?"**

At the mention of their father, all eight of the kits turn their attention to their mother, **"I thought you told us all about Father?" **asked the oldest kit, he was the first born by many years, almost into adulthood in comparison to his twelve year old yellow brother.

The mother fox chuckled again,"**Almost everything, c'mon, you're never too old for a story,"** she said while gently stroking her eldest with her tails,**"Now! From the beginning is the best place to start, well lest start..."**

With that her kits listened intently to the story of their father, they haven't seen in so long, even the eldest could barely contain his excitement at hearing about his father after so long.

* * *

"Let go of me, I haven't done anything wrong!" whimpered the small little child, his unruly blonde hair blowing in the air as his small legs pumped to carry his small frame further away from the mob chasing him, _"Damn, all I did was buy some bread from the store"_ he thought, a voice from the mob distracted him.

"I got the demon, let's kill it, spill its guts, cut its throat and let it bleed, I bet it doesn't bleed red like we do." An angry voice slurred out from the crowd.

"Yea! Look, it's squirming to get away." Called another.

"_Every year, I haven't even done anything to them, why me? Why am I the villager's pariah?"_ The small boy thought, his moment of self-pity interrupted by the cold and familiar cold feeling of a kunai being placed against his arm, he felt where it nicked his arm, drawing blood, he let out a small whimper, knowing that this is only the beginning of a full night of torture and beatings, somehow no matter how much they beat him and stabbed him he'd recover for the next year, another cut, this one above the last, he felt a sharp pain against his stomach, doubling over, to feel his blood seeping through his clothes, he coughed up a small amount of blood, he felt the crowd dispersing, this was the smallest beating he'd ever received, only a small group of people were left, the self appointed 'Demon Hunters'. One spat on him, another sharpened the small tanto blade in his hand whilst the third was slowly making seals with his hand, finishing them he called out, "_**Earth Element: Crucifying Spikes**_" a sickening squelch was heard as the small broken blonde was impaled by the spears in a crucifying position, the one with the tanto approached, "Time to end this, Demon." He muttered, he thrust the sword downwards into the poor boy's chest, piercing his heart, they left the boy lying on the outskirts of the village to be food to the crows, little did they know, a real demon was watching.

* * *

He woke up feeling something wet wiping across his chest, instinctively he called out," I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do anything," expecting to be hit or shouted at, he scrunched up his eyes and tries to raise his arms to protect his face, only to find his arms pinned down by a small, and furry weight, slowly opening his eyes he saw a little red fox on his chest, its muzzle over his heart, and it's eyes locked onto his, seeing the fox he smiled weakly," hey little fella, you shouldn't be near me, the villagers will try to kill you for being with their 'demon', I don't want you to get hurt," he said sweetly.

"**Well they're welcome to try, I'm sure they'll find that a bit harder to do than they expect" **

"Who said that?" the blonde boy called out in shock, he couldn't feel anything nearby, only the fox, but foxes can't talk," I know you're somewhere there, you said something to me."

A soft chuckling sound reached his ears, **"Kit, Kit, kit, I can't keep calling you that, you'll need a name, what's your name, kit?"**

He looked dumbfounded, his mouth opening and closing in confusion, was this a joke? A cruel trick to hurt him? **"Oi, kit? Are you a fish? Or am I going to name you myself?"**

"Name? Oh yeah right, uhm, my name..." he trailed off, he hasn't used his name or been called by his name since his fourth birthdays, since the beatings began," My name, I guess you could call me Fish if you want, I can't really remember my name that well," he laughed a little sheepishly.

"**So I guess I'll be naming you then, I'll call you ****Keisuke."**

"Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki..."

"**What? Is that your name, Naruto Uzumaki, it's got a nice ring to it, Fishcakes!"** She gave him a foxish grin

Hearing his name his eyes widened, it dawned upon him that someone cared enough to name him, to give him something to call his own, he grinned showing of his long canine teeth, the calling card of fanged animals," Uhm, why did you name me?" his eyes drooping, and his voice becoming sad.

"**Well, kit, if you're going to be staying with me, you'll need a name, won't you, kit?"**

"I guess. Wait? Staying with you? I can't even see your face?"

Unbeknownst to him the little fox pouted,**"Haven't you noticed the fox on your chest?"** the fox's tail swishing excitedly.

A blank look crossed the boy's face, his brain refusing to process the new information given,_"what does the fox have anything to do with this?"_ he thought, this was becoming too confusing for him.

"**I guess, kit, take a look at your chest, whattaya see? A fox? Yes, fox's can't talk, but, Kitsune can."**

The boy barely managed to make a sound before promptly passing out, one thought going through his mind _"so, I am a demon..."_

"**Oh my, a fainter, hope that doesn't affect you too much," **she chuckled a bit**,"also, I hope that this village doesn't miss you too much, I mean, there has to be people who love you there?"** she spoke silently to the unconscious boy.

She unfurled her tails, allowing all nine of them to show, getting off the boys chests she raised her paw in a high arcing motion, bring it down in a slash, red yokai tore apart the air of the slash, four distinct claw marks in the air, growing larger to encompass the two, the Kitsune and the boy, Naruto.

* * *

He woke up with a feeling that was vaguely familiar, blinking he pushed it off his mind, he sat up only to hear any angry growl emanating from the fox sleeping happily on his chest, he lay back down, to receive a gentle purring sound, and a lick on his hand. He looked around, trying to ascertain where he was, the fox said she was taking him with her, and she did take him somewhere, this certainly wasn't near his village, maybe not even his world. This place had black sky, with a pale blue sun, or moon, he didn't know what time it was, the grass was soft and silky to the touch, and let off a heady earthy smell, "So fox, where are we?" He asked cautiously.

The fox on his chest opened one eye lazily, **"Kit, my name isn't fox, it's Akemi, Akemi of the Kitsune Clan, as for where we are, this is the Kitsune Clan's own special shadow realm. It's pretty much our own world, I guess you could call it a parallel universe."** She chuckled at the last part, knowing he wouldn't completely understand either of the concepts, he'd probably faint again after finding out he's not even in his home world anymore.

He opened his eyes, "well, now that you've brought me here, what do you plan to do with me?"

She hadn't thought that far, she just acted on impulse, **"I guess, kit, you have a dream, what is it?"**

He grinned like a maniac, "I want to be the world's greatest warrior, and become the Hokage!" He shouted to the shadow world."

"**Your village? I thought they hated you and ostracized you? Why would you want to protect them?"** she asked.

"Maybe they did, but I want to prove to them that I'm not a demon, and I can actually achieve something, I want them to respect me!" he puffed his chest up, feeling proud of his dream.

"**Then I'll help you achieve that dream, on one condition,"** her voice becoming cold, and her eyes latching onto his**," If you go back, and they don't accept you, you start a new village, one without hate and greed and mortal pains, if you agree to this, I'll take you back to your village, and we can train there, using any equipment at the village, okay?"**

"But if we go back now, they'll hurt us, and I'm too young to start a new village just yet, I'm barely twelve!"

"**Good point, kit, good point, says? We go back, and we'll train, and we'll ask your village's leader if you can be let out on training trip, and we won't keep anything from him, we'll go around the countries, training and collecting knowledge. Now get up, I want to get a good look at you."** She jumped off his chest, allowing him stand up. She was quite surprised by what she saw, other than the blonde hair, he had deep cerulean blue orbs for eyes, three distinct whisker marks on his cheeks, he had two canine teeth poking through his lips, giving him a more feral appearance than most boys his age, he wore a bright orange jumpsuit with a single line of blue running down the zipper, with black stripes on the seams, his pants were short knee length blue pants, with deep pockets.

Naruto blushed after a while, the fox's eyes staring at his fangs protruding from his lips, he grinned, thinking of a way to get back at the fox, "Akemi-chan! Like the fangs? Bet you don't have any like these!" he said smugly, forgetting he was talking with a Kitsune.

"**You realize what you just said, right? You asked a fox demon, if she likes the fangs, then said she doesn't have, I'm impressed..."** she trailed off finding the boy was grinning like a maniac and laughing, **"Am I missing something?"** she was now confused, or was this boy just silly?

"I know, that's why I'm laughing, say? Do you know what might have caused the fangs to appear?"

"**I could probably take a few guesses, it might have been caused by you being directly exposed to my yokai when I teleported you here, but then again, you already had them when I found you, maybe it's something to do with your blood? Do you have a clan in your village?"**

Naruto looked sad at the mention of his clan, "No, I'm the last of my clan, and no-one will tell me about them, they just say demons don't have clans, and that my clan died out when I was born."

A flash of anger passed through Akemi's eyes, it was wrong to abuse a child, no matter what they've done or where they came from. **"In three days where heading back, for today, we can just spend time together, after making the rift, I'm more than happy to just sleep the day away, then tomorrow we can start training, now, lie back down so I can use your chest as a cushion!"** She demanded with a friendly grin.

* * *

Akemi was woken up by being thrown unceremoniously from her cushion's chest, she looked over to Naruto, he was thrashing wildly, and whimpering quietly. "**Poor boy, he's having a nightmare, I can't believe what that village did to him, it's inhumane, yet they call him the demon." **

She picked the trashing boy up in her tails, murmuring quietly in his ears, gently licking him on his forehead, it calmed him, his thrashing had stopped, but small tears had started flowing down his face, "**Naruto-kun, wake up Naruto, come away from the painful memories, Naruto-kun."**

His eyes fluttered open, he was face to face with Akemi, her tails wrapping around him, "Akemi-chan, what happened, I thought you were using me as a cushion?"

"**You had a nightmare, Naruto. Are you okay, you were thrashing around quite a bit."**

"I'm fine... just a little nervous about going back to Konoha, there's very few people who looked after me there..."


	2. Chapter 2- The Return

Author's Notes: I noted I had made a few mistakes in reference to talking/thinking, I'll clear that up now

Normal text, descriptive, story telling etc.

"normal form of talking"

"_human thinking, Italics used"_

"**demon of any kind talking"**

"_**demon of any kind thinking"**_

I also noted that I made a few mistakes with some more basic errors, Spelling, grammar, and uses of things such as: [Yokai, instead of yoki] and mistakes so forth.

CHAPTER 2: Returning

LAST TIME

* * *

"**You had a nightmare, Naruto. Are you okay, you were thrashing around quite a bit."**

"I'm fine... just a little nervous about going back to Konoha, there's very few people who looked after me there..."

* * *

Akemi looked at Naruto, still wondering what kind of life he had led, she only knew of the beating she saw, but there was a pain in his eyes no child should have, even for an orphan of a clan-less family, it amazed her how even though people have abused and neglected this child, he still wanted to protect the village. _**"I guess I'll find out a bit more about him during training..." **_her thoughts interrupted by pair of blue eyes looking expectantly at her, almost as if he had asked a question.

"Ne, Akemi-chan! Are you listening? Akemi!" Naruto pouted, expecting a little more awareness from the fox, "Akemi-cha..."

"**Hmm, sorry Naruto, I was just planning what training we should do today, you can draw and mold chakra, right?"**

His eyes brightened visibly at the word "training", his voice steeled, his eyes became serious,"Of course I can mold my chakra, what kind of shinobi would I be if I couldn't?"

"**Good, in your world, chakra makes up large portions of almost everything you do, it runs through your body in a circulatory system similar to the blood circulatory system, you use your chakra to do ninjutsu and genjutsu, the effectiveness of such attacks are effected by your chakra control, which I'll be helping to asses yours by means of a spar."**

"A spar, you mean you're going to fight me? But you're, well, kinda, a fox!" He blurted out, forgetting again who and what he was talking to.

"**Kit, Kitsune, not fox, remember Naruto-kun, Kitsune are natural pranksters and have the ability to shapeshift, so to make it an even spar, I'll fight you in my human form."**

Naruto's eyes bulged out of his head, as before his eyes the once small fox unfurled its tails, one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight and finally nine! "_Hmm, nine tails, doesn't that make Akemi-chan the..."_

"Kyu- Kyuu- Kyuubi! You're a chibi Kyuubi!" he stuttered out, more than shocked that the one who offered to be his trainer was the greatest of all tailed demons, and a women to boot.

Akemi sweat-dropped, not quite expecting to be called chibi, of all things, **"Okay kit, Chibi? No, just not at my full height, remember, shapeshifting abilities, and yes, I'm the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the queen of the Bijuu and yada yada yada, titles and names I don't care for, now, just watch for a little bit will ya?"**

Naruto had a blank look on his face, he nodded slightly, still dumbfounded as to who he was about to fight, he slipped into a basic taijutsu stance, it looked more like a street drunks way of fighting, his footing was sloppy with one foot facing outwards, and the other taking his weight in front of his body, his arms were raised up against his chest were his hands were balled into fists. His stance never faltered even as the nine tailed fox watched at him, critically analyzing his stance.

"**My turn I guess, it's been so long since I've fought in my human form, heck, its been a long time since I've fought anyone."**

Red yoki bubbled around her body, her hind legs strengthening to take the weight of a human body, joints and muscles formed, she become hunched over as her torso and body became more human, followed by her arms and head, the only fox traits left were small red furred ears, red slitted eyes, fangs, claws and lastly her nine tails, she stood up straight, her red hair hung loosely down her back, reaching down to her waist, she had a small button nose, thin but full lips, with a dark reddish colouration with black liner on them, she wore a red kimono with vine work pattern on them in a dark lime green colour, **"Well, let's get fighting." **She indicated to Naruto "come" with her hands.

Naruto rushed forward with his right hand trailing behind him, his left cocked for a quick low strike to his opponents stomach, he struck out with his left arm, Akemi quickly blocked it with palm thrust from her left hand, twisting his body, throwing him off balance, she twirled around, getting directly behind his back, delivering four quick, sharp punches down spine, Naruto gritted his teeth, knowing she was holding back on him. He regained his composure, his mind was flooded with a new style of fighting, he drew in his legs, placed his left foot slightly forward, with his right foot behind it, causing his body to take a slanted angle, his right hand was slightly curled with his palm facing downward level with his heart, his left hand was facing the ground, fingers partially curled, showing the ground his palm. A small grin graced his face as Akemi's eyes grew wide, _**"How? How could he possible know that style, it's been in my clan for generations, and no human has ever learned it too." **_She thought, she knew this fighting style well, but it would prove interesting to see how Naruto knew it, **"Come, kit, let's dance!"** She slipped into the same style.

Naruto charged forward again, both his palms lagging behind him, he drew close, he thrust one forward towards her chest area, Akemi twirled around into his guard area, straightening her arms out diagonally, thrusting both palms out, forcing his arms away from his chest, Naruto reacted by doing a roll to his left, knocking Akemi off her left foot, lowering her guard. From his crouching position on the ground he sprung up, bringing the heel of his foot to bear strongly on his off balanced opponent, the kick sent Akemi back a few meters, only to be met by an onslaught of palm strikes, she was battling to block all of them, his speed had almost tripled since adopting the new fighting style, it was oddly suited to him..

"_**Those eyes of his, they're slitted! But they're still their blue colour, just what are you Naruto?"**_ She blocked a particularly viscous thrust to her abdomen, _**"time to put him on the defensive now" **_She swung her body around, lashing out with her foot, it got him square in his jaw, sending him back, out of her guard area, she rushed at him, placing her left foot in-between his stance, she swung with a low left, forcing him to back step. She quickly drew her leg across to the right, causing him to trip, as he fell back, she delivered two strikes with the flat of her palm down onto his stomach the diaphragm, severely winding him, she placed her foot on his prone form, ending the duel, with a toothy grin she said **"Well Naruto, looks like I win that bout, and I've got a lot to teach you about taijutsu, your ninjutsu appears to be non-existent, and considering the fact you're not breathing too heavily indicates a very high stamina and chakra, which rules out genjutsu which requires a high level of control"** She looked at Naruto, who had quickly recovered from the beating he took, with no scratches and cuts to bear, **"Naruto?"** She looked over to the blonde, who had promptly fallen asleep, apparently he found the ground comfortable. _**"Just what are you, using the Kitsune's Paw fighting style, almost like its instinctive, and so much chakra, I wonder how many secrets you harbour?"**_

* * *

Naruto woke up the smell of meat cooking over a fire, wiping his eyes free of the sleep that crusted them, he groggily sat up, he took a quick recap of his surroundings, same as yesterday, only difference being now small stars scattered the black sky, _"So night time then, I wonder what's cooking?" _ He turned to face where the smell was emanating from, he saw Akemi slowly turning a small rabbit over a fire, **"Ohayo Naruto, you're awake, good, here eat this, it'll help get you back on your feet," **She handed him part of the rabbit, **"I hope its cooked properly, I've never cooked for a human before, anyway, you've been sleeping for about three days now, so I haven't really got to teach you anything before we go back to your village. We'll head back after you've eaten, I'm sure you've been missed by some people there."**

Naruto's eyes grew wide in shock, he'd been out for three days, "Three days! You're joking right? I've never slept for three days before."

"**Well, it's not surprising you slept for so long, considering what you went through, you were stabbed through the heart, transported into a different realm, and fought one helluva of a fight with me, add onto that the fact you're undernourished, what do you even eat?"**

"Ramen! There's this nice ramen store, and the owner lets me eat there often, he's nice, he doesn't call me names and chase me away from his store." His head tilted downward.

"_**Poor kit, he's been treated really badly, I wonder what happened to his village to make them treat him so badly?"**_ Akemi sat next to Naruto, putting an arm around him, wrapping her tails around him, **"Don't worry Naruto-kun, I'm sure it'll be fine when we go back, then you can prove to everyone what a strong ninja you are."**

His eyes brightened and he raised his head, "You think, Akemi-chan? You think I'll be a strong ninja?" His voice was full of hope and joy, someone believed in him.

"**Of course Naruto-kun." **She drew him into a hug, his body bundled up against hers, he let out a small whimper of surprise, not used to any form of affection other than the kind words of the ramen cook and his daughter, **"Don't worry Naruto, I won't hurt you, and I'm not leaving you either."**

Naruto wrapped his arms around Akemi, "Thankyouthankyouthankyouthan kyou!" He shouted, completely disregarding the cooked rabbit. Akemi was taken back a bit from the sudden affection from the boy, she ruffled his hair, chuckling she said, **"Come on, let's go back to Konoha."**

"Ano, Akemi-chan, you can't go looking like that, with you know, the ears and tails..." He was cut short by red yoki floating around Akemi's body, she quickly reformed as a fox, and jumped up onto his shoulder, curling her tail around his neck.

"**How's this Naruto-kun, this way I'm just your pet," **she smirked, **"And this way I get a first person view of what the village is like too."**

"Oh, Okay, soooo. How do we get back?"

"**Simple, same way we came here."** She gave him a vulpine grin, she lifted her paw, swiping down in a arc, slashing four red marks in the air, they bubbled and expanded until they tall enough and wide enough for Naruto to walk through, **"okay kit, just walk through the portal, don't worry, it'll be fine."**

* * *

Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage, was walking around outside the village perimeter, in the lightly forested area, but still within the defensive village wall, when a rather unusual sight caught his eye, namely, Naruto. It had been three days since the report of Naruto's beating had come in, and he hadn't been around for three days either, then suddenly, he appears out of the blue, with a pet fox to boot, he was busy walking up to Naruto when Naruto turned around and called out to him, "Hokage-jiji, what's up, why do you look so surprised?"

The Hokage looked dumbstruck, "Nar, Naruto-kun, you're alive. You're Alive! I had feared the worst when you hadn't returned to the academy after the reports of the last incident." His last words dripped with venom and hatred, his lips twitched into a smile, "but you're back now, and it seems you've made a new friend too," He chuckled, leaning forward to scratch the fox, only to be met by a low guarded growl from Akemi in her fox form.

"Akemi-chan, behave yourself, he's a good man, he even let me start at the academy too." Naruto chided the fox.

"**Naruto, I don't want him to know that you're training with me just yet, if he asks, you found me in the woods after you recovered from the incident, and you adopted me," **she whispered to him quietly.

"Naruto, the Genin exams is today, and the academy starts in half an hour, do you want to go and get some ramen before it starts?" Sarutobi asked gently, knowing full well what would comfort the boy after another beating, he also knew that Ichiraku's ramen was one of the only places that would serve him willingly without any form of prejudice, Teuchi was always a good and strong hearted man.

"Sure thing Jiji, your treat?" he asked pleadingly.

Sarutobi chuckled, "of course Naruto, my treat, and while we're at it, you can tell me how you got that fox of yours, she seems protective of you." _"Too say the least, something seems a bit off about that fox, I just hope Naruto tells me more about it, he doesn't need more reason for the villagers to think he's a demon." _

Naruto was nervous for more than one reason, one was the Genin exams, he knew Mizuki hated him, and had been messing with his test for the past three years, but he'd always pass the year by the skin of his teeth, but in the final year, if you fail the Genin exam, you can't retake the year, and secondly, he knew that look in the hokage's eye that said he knew something was up, _"I hope he doesn't ask too much about Akemi, I can't lie to the hokage, he's always been good to me."_

* * *

_**-Timeskip: 13:20, during Genin exam-**_

Waiting, it was the waiting that was getting to him, and the somewhat rhythmical clinking of Konoha Hi-ates being handed out was frustrating, not only that, but he was also bored, he couldn't talk to Akemi because she was asleep, and there would be too many people around too. Finally the call came from Iruka "Uzumaki Naruto, please step through into the room for your final test!"

Mizuki scowled at the boy before him, "Alright Naruto, three basic techniques I want you to do, Bunshin no jutsu, Kawarimi and Henge. The Henge choice is yours, and you must Kawarimi with that chair to your right, followed by three basic Bunshins, okay, go."

Naruto chose to do the Henge first, turning into to a replica of Teuchi the ramen cook, only his Henge wasn't perfect, and his whisker marks were showing, he released the Henge, and preformed the Kawarimi with the chair, many years of being chased and needing to escape lead to this technique being flawless, not even the tell tale "poofing" sound and burst of smoke, Iruka noticed this as did Mizuki, both silently agreeing that it deserved extra credit, making up for the lost marks of the Henge. Naruto drew a breath, suddenly realising what was next, the Bunshin technique, his worst technique. He faced his teachers, "Is there any other technique I can perform in replace of the Bunshin?"

"Sorry Naruto, you have to do a Bunshin technique, any form of Bunshin is allowed though," Explained Mizuki.

Naruto looked crest fallen, drawing a sharp breath he muttered, "Here goes..." He did the hand seals, ram, snake, tiger, a poof of smoke followed, when it cleared there was three inanimate and useless Narutos, and a very crestfallen one behind the three dummies, Iruka sighed, "I'm sorry Naruto, I can't let you pass without being able to the Bunshin technique."

With that Iruka walked out the room, leaving Mizuki to deal with the final parts of the paper work, "Hey, Naruto, you okay? I know you wanted to pass really badly, but Iruka is just looking out for you, one of our close friends was killed on a mission shortly after graduation, he couldn't perform some of the basics, and they say that it's because of that he was killed, from that moment on, even if a student scored full marks on everything, but couldn't do the Bunshins, he wouldn't pass them. Don't be too hard on yourself." Mizuki said, feeling sad for the boy, despite his own feelings for him.

"Thanks sensei, say, is there any other way I could pass the exam?" Naruto asked curiously.

"I guess there is one way," A grin sneaking onto Mizuki's face, _"I need to get that scroll for Orochimaru-sama, what better way than using the Hokage's favourite kid in the village" _ Mizuki tapped his chin, "I guess there is a way, back when I was at the academy if someone failed the Genin exam they could take up the second exam conditions, basically what it was, is you have to steal something from the Hokage's Tower, and return it to the teacher at a certain location by a certain time, similar tactics were used in the Chuunin exams too, I think that's why they discontinued the second exam, but no-one has ever said it no longer counts as an exam condition. So here's what I want you to do, get the Forbidden Scroll from the Hokage's office, and return it to me by 03:00 AM, near the abandoned shack at the waterfall. You want to use this method of graduation?" He asked Naruto cautiously, it wasn't a complete lie, it was an old graduation method, but it had been stopped after the stealing of some artefacts in the Hokage's Vault.

Naruto looked Mizuki in the eye, "I'll do it." With that he left the building, he had to prepare for his second exam.

Alarm bells sounded out throughout Konoha, but Naruto had already reached his destination, early too. He wondered if the Hokage would mind if he learned a few techniques from the scroll, after all, it was the Hokage who gave him the scroll.

_**-Flashback. Hokage's Office-**_

"Naruto? How did you get in here?" Asked Sarutobi, who had a very surprised look on his face.

"Easy," Naruto pointed at the window with a grin on his face, "Window, hehe! It really shouldn't be left open like that Jiji."

Sarutobi blinked at the blonde boy and his fox, window, the window, all the ANBU guards patrolling to keep the place safe, and he enters through the most obvious place in the world, the window, "I'm getting to old for this job if I didn't notice the window. Anyway, why are you in here?" His face serious.

"I failed the initial Genin exam, and when I asked Mizuki-sensei if there were any other ways of graduating, he said I can do an old form of passing, my objective was to steal the Forbidden Scroll, and meet him by the waterfall abandoned shack by 03:00AM" Naruto explained calmly.

"Mizuki you say? He's been under investigation for being a spy and a traitor, with this evidence we can catch him. Naruto, I hereby pass you to the rank of Genin, and am now assigning you your first mission, you are to take the scroll to Mizuki, if he attempts anything, ANBU will intervene, however, if he does not, it will be considered a graduation test, and you'll be re-awarded your rank of Genin, Do you accept?" Sarutobi's voice stern.

"I accept, Lord Hokage." Naruto replied

"Good, I'll be watching on my crystal ball, when you've reached the forest, I'll sound the alarm, and inform the shinobi of what has transpired, would you like me to tell Iruka before hand?"

"Yes please, Lord Hokage, I wouldn't want him to worry about me. I'll take my leave now to complete my mission." He jumped out the window, the Forbidden Scroll on his back.

_**-Flashback End-**_

Naruto decided to use the scroll, Akemi was sitting next to him, keeping a sharp look out. Naruto opened the scroll, to his dismay the first technique was a clone technique, the Kage Bunshin, it created solid clones, the technique requires a high chakra capacity and splits the user's chakra evenly over the clones, it was perfect for providing distractions and escape routes or even attack combos.

-About an hour later-

"Oi, Naruto, I'm glad I've found you, I went looking for you when the alarms went off, you okay? You look like you've been training!" stated a nervous Iruka. He had been informed of Naruto's graduation and solo mission by the Hokage, but if Mizuki was going rogue, he didn't want Naruto to be at the firing end of Mizuki's abilities.

Naruto grinned, "Yup, I was told if I manage to get the Forbidden Scroll and bring it to Mizuki-sensei I'd be able to pass and become a Genin, but Mizuki isn't here yet, I wonder what's keeping him?"

Mizuki was giving Naruto a chance to pass outside of the normal Genin exams, but Mizuki hated Naruto, there was no way he'd agreed to passing Naruto unless...

"Watch out! It's a trap!" Iruka yelled, as he pushed Naruto away from a hail of kunai and shuriken, a kunai caught him in the back of the leg, impeding his ability to move, he twisted to avoid a clumsily thrown kunai aimed for his neck, it missed, but had enough force to pin him to the tree he was nearby to, this was followed by several more kunai and shuriken thrown by an unknown assailant, pinning Iruka to a tree.

"Well Iruka, it seems your skills have become dull through teaching, and you're going to die here with that demon brat too," Spat out Mizuki's voice from the tree line, "And yes, it was a trap, but you had to open your big mouth and not die quietly," Mizuki had now reached the clearing where Naruto was, he help a kunai above the terrified looking Naruto, "Die!" He thrust the kunai downward, into the boy's shoulder blade, before flicking it to the right, slicing the boys throat open, he turned around with a smug look on his face, then "poof" he whipped around to see a puff of smoke, his eyes widened in shock, Kage Bunshin, he'd heard of it, a Jonin level technique, and very dangerous to the user too.

"Oh Mizuki-chan" Came a sing song voice, laced with killing intent, from Naruto, "I think it's time for you to meet a real demon, and ANBU-san, report back to the Hokage, mission accomplished. Akemi-chan, would you like to come out and play?" Akemi jumped off her perch on his shoulder.

"Oh come on, how foolish are you boy, a fox, a fox isn't going to help you!"

"**Sure, a fox wouldn't, but I think the Kyuubi no kitsune is more than enough." **Akemi said, her tails unfurling, her size growing until she was the size of a small horse, she looked Mizuki in the eyes, red slits viewing his green, **"Ooh, someone just yet their pants, I guess I should end this quickly, no point in even playing around a bit."** She gave a discontented sigh, Mizuki wasn't going to prove to be any fun, he was paralyzed with fear, never having witnessed a demon's killing intent or form.

She ran towards him, closing the gap with a few strides, she shouldered him in the stomach, sending him flying into the abandoned shack, she walked over him, using her tails to pick him up, she flung him back to where Naruto stood, Naruto did a round house kick onto Mizuki's back, sending him back to where Akemi had moved to, she jumped up into the air, using her weight to slam him into the ground as she fell, her claws digging into his back, leaving long, deep claw marks, down his sides, she stepped off him, bit into his shoulder and threw him back to Naruto, Mizuki tried to throw a punch, it was weak, and was the last of his strength before slipping unconscious.

"**Well that wasn't even fun!" **Akemi pouted.

"Oh really, I was under the impression you rather enjoyed that little bout with Mizuki-teme." Naruto chuckled, knowing she was only toying with the man, "I guess we should report to the Hokage, and take Iruka down from the tree."

"**Can't we keep him there? He makes a very nice decoration."** She joked, knowing that Iruka was a very good man.

* * *

_**-Next Morning: Academy-**_

The graduating class quietened down when the Hokage, Iruka, and Naruto with Akemi on his shoulders, walked in. The Hokage addressed the class, "Well done to those who are here today, it means you have what it takes to be shinobi, and will be assigned a Jonin sensei until you've achieved the rank of chunin," Sarutobi looked over the class of graduates, they were looking at Naruto, "Naruto, Please take you seat."

"Hai, Hokage-sama" Naruto said, walking to his seat in the left hand corner, he always sat alone. Sarutobi spoke up again," Many of you are wondering why Naruto has been placed in the graduation class this year, as of last night he completed an A-rank mission, your teacher, Mizuki, had been selling off Konoha secrets and information for the past three years, he had apparently tried to get the Forbidden Scroll, this is where Naruto comes in, he was offered a redundant form of graduation, and brought it up with me, upon discovering the offer, it confirmed my beliefs that Mizuki was a spy, Naruto was involved in the apprehension of Mizuki, and is now officially a Genin. I will now announce the teams and their Jonin senseis. Team one:.."

Naruto tuned out the Old man until his team was called out, "Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke and Inuzuka Kiba, you'll be team Seven, Jonin sensei: Hatake Kakashi." Finished Sarutobi.


	3. Chapter 3- teams, and of team missions

CHAPTER 3: Teams, Teamwork and the Ride to Follow!

LAST TIME:

Naruto tuned out the Old man until his team was called out, "Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke and Inuzuka Kiba, you'll be team Seven, Jonin sensei: Hatake Kakashi." Finished Sarutobi.

* * *

-Chapter 3-

After team announcements the newly minted Genin were let off into the field before being picked up by their Jonin sensei, Naruto and Akemi headed off to the small shaded area away from their peers and fellow Genin, "So, Uzumaki Naruto, I thought you were the dope of the class, yet here you are, with the Uchiha too, and myself and Akamaru. I think we'll make a good team, a tracker fighter type, ninjutsu, taijutsu types being yourself and Sasuke." A very calm Kiba said as he walked up behind Naruto.

"Hn." Grunted one of the last Uchiha after the massacre, it still struck odd that Itachi would do that to his own people, the Uchiha brought much wealth and battle prowess to Konoha. _"Someday, maybe someday I'll ask about why Itachi did what he did?" _ Naruto thought quietly to himself.

The trio of a new team seven sat quietly under a tree, eating their lunch, each had his own thoughts, while Akemi and Akamaru had decided to go off and play for the duration of the break, their musings were cut short by the sound of the bell going off indicating for their return to class to meet their sensei, the renowned Hatake Kakashi.

* * *

The Genin took their seats in accordance to their teams, the Jonins were standing around near front of the board, even Hatake Kakashi. Kakashi had heard about his new subordinates, a survivor, a remnant, and the Inuzuka, and the latter's mother, Tsume, had threatened him with a free neutering service if he was late for groups graduation and first team meeting, Tsume was one of the few people he was scared of, even though he would never show it, and was also one of the few people who never saw his precious orange book, a book he'd rather be reading than taking a group of Genin.

"Huh? Say something Gai?" Kakashi asked the green spandex wearing man, situated on his right, he was here to re-introduce team ten to the new Genin, but had challenged Kakashi to a 'youthful' challenge to see who would be asked to introduce himself first.

"CURSE YOU, KAKASHI, YOU AND YOUR HIP WAY OF THINKING, I HOPE YOU PASS IT ONTO YOUR VERY YOUTHFUL GENIN" Gai declared with streams of tears running down his eyes, and a tropical beach genjutsu behind him, his antics were me by a chorus of twenty seven genin yelling, "KAI" trying to free themselves from the spandex induced genjutsu, each group hoping they wouldn't get the 'youthful one' as their sensei.

Iruka broke the fears of team Seven with a few words, "Kakashi, your team is team seven, please take them to their training ground."

A man wearing a typical Jonin uniform, with his Konoha Hi-ate covering his right eye, and a mask over his nose and lips, he had spikey silver hair, and his hands in his pockets, stepped forward, "Hmm, you three don't look like much, come with me to training area fourteen." With that he Shushinned out the room in a poof of smoke.

* * *

-Training ground fourteen-

Kakashi saw on a rock, with his three Genin sitting on the ground in front of him, he sighed, he was with these people until either they failed his test tomorrow, or they died trying to become Chunin. Lifting his head to the sky, his one eye looking over the clouds, so fluffy and free, he said to his genin, "Okay boys, were gonna be spending a lot of time together now, so tell me a bit about yourselves, likes and dislikes, hobbies and dreams and the such, I'll go first. My name is Kakashi, I have many likes and dislikes, as for hobbies, you don't need to know, and I had a dream, but, I'll tell you about that tomorrow. Okay, your turn blondie with the fox, go."

Naruto absent mindedly stroked Akemi, who was curled up in his lap, "My name is Uzumaki Naruto, I like ramen and training, and I dislike those who judge others too quickly, my hobbies are training and spending time with those who bother to spend time with me, and my dream is to be Hokage, or a Kage of another village."

"Sasuke. My name is Uchiha Sasuke, I am one of the few surviving Uchiha, I enjoy training, and dislike people who kill without remorse, my hobbies are studying clan jutsus and my dream is to awaken my Sharingan and become the head of my clan."

"Guess it's our turn, Akamaru. My name is Inuzuka kiba, I like Akamaru, training with Akamaru and Playing with Akamaru, I don't really dislike anything, only people who threaten by pack, and someday I want myself and Akamaru to be the greatest fighting pair in my clan!"

Kakashi gave an eye smile, "Good, now that's out the way, meet me at training ground seven tomorrow, Ja-ne!" with that he poofed away in a shushin.

* * *

-Later that day: afternoon-

Naruto was panting heavily, despite being in the shade of a tree, after team meetings he had headed off to his training ground to train with Akemi, he had to get stronger if he was to lead a village. Akemi trotted up to him, in her fox form, **"Come on Kit, that wasn't too bad, only a physical work out, and don't worry, it'll get harder as we progress."**

Naruto's eyes bulged at the thought of more intense statement, _"I swear that fox is a sadist..."_ Sighing, "I guess when you have a fox queen training you, laps, push-ups, sit-ups, bridges, tree jumping and the works is only a minor work out, right Akemi-chan?" The last few words were laced with sarcasm, which Akemi didn't pick up on.

"**Of course, you'll need to be both physically and mentally strong before you can lead a chunin team, let alone a village."**

Naruto looked dumbfounded at Akemi's reaction, he had expected her to complain and rebuke him over his sarcastic comment, "Akemi, how much do you know about human social structures and interaction?"

"**..."**

"Akemi," Naruto chided," You can tell me."

Akemi turned away from Naruto, a blush creeping onto her face, **"well...I know the birds and the bees, but that's about it, isn't that all there is to human society?"**

"Ano, Akemi, what's the birds and the bees?" Naruto asked sheepishly, he'd heard of the other kids talking about their parents giving them the birds and the bees, when he asked Shikamaru all he got was a "too troublesome" as a response.

"**Naruto? I'll tell you when you're sixteen, okay?"**

"Okay Akemi-chan, it can't be too important right?"

"**Yeah, it's not a major thing, right?"** She hoped she dodged the bullet with that one, she laughed awkwardly, _**"obviously it is an important part of their society, just not the corner stone either, I really will have to learn more of their dynamics before..."**_

Her thoughts were interrupted by a very loud and boisterous call, "**Dynamic Marking**". Naruto knew what was coming, and quickly turned to face the tree, letting his back catch any stray urine from Akamaru, Akemi, however, was confused what it meant, until she was hit face first by a foul stinking, yellow, fluid. She looked for the perpetrator, his, or her, was now forfeit for peeing on the Kitsune in her fox form, her search for the target was ended shortly by Kiba's name-branded voice, "Yahoo! Got you good Naruto, huh, a fox? How come you never told me you had a fox?"

"Kiba, I don't think now is the best for you to be asking about the fox Akamaru just peed on, especially if you value your boy-hood, you'll run for a bit..." Naruto spoke, barely stifling a laugh, knowing full well what an annoyed Akemi was like, considering what she did to Mizuki. He doubted that she would go to the same extent, but you never know what she was capable of when she's angry. A low growl was all Kiba needed to realise that Naruto's fox was actually annoyed, and big time!

* * *

-Late Evening-

"_**There!"**_ Akemi pounced on her pray, a small fawn brown rabbit now hung from her mouth, her canines in the rabbit's neck, blood dripping down her chin. A new scent entered her area of perception, a fox's scent, but no ordinary fox, a very rare kitsune scent, Akemi dropped the rabbit, the new scent required investigation, it was highly abnormal for any kitsune to leave their realm, and even more so for any two to be in the same area at the same time. Akemi's nose told her that the scent was close, **"Who are you? You don't smell like any normal kitsune." **She spoke in the Kitsune Tongue so only she and the other kitsune can understand her.

"**Right now my name isn't important, Lady Kyuubi, I bring news from the realm of the Kitsune's, our leader says the Demon Snakes and Sand Racoons have joined forces, our spies say that they maybe planning an assault on our homelands,"** The kitsune walked out from the bush he was talking from, he was black as night, his fangs gleamed like ivory in the night, his eyes were a deep ruby colour, a single scar ran down the left side of his face going from his ear to his chin,**" They report that should both the clans attack us, without us recalling all our warriors, we will surely fall."**

Akemi looked the new comer in the eye, **"And what do plan to achieve by telling me this, Night Fox, your species of Kitsune were only seen on the battlefield when they had something to gain from the end result,"** Her eyes narrowing, suspecting some sort of treachery, "**And we all saw what the last Night Fox clan head tried to do to the Red Fox clan, there's very few of you left. What do you hope to achieve I wonder?"**

He turned to walk away, **"So you do know of our clan and their plight, but what I have told you is true, the Demon Snakes and Sand Racoons are planning to march, your clan expects you to fight, it's only fair, you are, of course, still a kitsune."** The Night Fox declared smugly, his black yoki seeping out, dragging his form into shadows, returning him to his clan's realm. _**"This is bad news indeed, if what he said was true, then I may very well have to go and fight, but what of Naruto, he won't let me go without him, and it'll be too dangerous for him on the battlefield, and I can't just leave him here either, he'll think I've abandoned him. Ugh, it doesn't matter, I'll deal with the problem when it comes." **_

* * *

-Next Morning: Training ground Seven-

"Kakashi, where the hell are you?" yelled an annoyed, orange clothed, blonde haired youth, Akemi raised an eyebrow at this, she was a bit miffed at being disturbed from her rest to get up so early to meet a late teacher, and not only that but her perch kept on jumping and moving around, further disrupting her sleep, she grinned deviously, _**"Oh yes, for that you're going to suffer Kit, especially if you think that yesterday's training was hard, just you wait, you'll get what's coming to you for disturbing me like that.**_"

'Poof', "Sorry I'm late guys, a black cat crossed my road, and then I helped an old lady across the road..." Kakashi had to dodge a lazily aimed and handled fireball courtesy of Sasuke.

"Sensei, you shouldn't be so late." Chided Sasuke.

"Yea Sensei, if mother found out you were late for training, she'd call you in for a... check up." Smirked Kiba smugly, Kakashi blanched at the thought of 'Check up' especially from the villagers most aggressive, and protective, clan's matriarch.

"Sensei," Came Naruto voice, he sounded a little worried, although not about himself, "You might want to run, Akemi-chan is quite annoyed with you for disturbing her sleep."

"Maa, maa Naruto, I'm sure a cute fox like her wouldn't..." His eye widened as the pain of being bitten close to where the sun don't shine sank in, he, Kakashi, the Copy Ninja, almost lost his title as a "fearsome man" to a fox. "Naruto," His voice gravely and pained, "I'll take your advice now."

This was greeted by howls of laughter from the kids as their Sensei was chased around the training ground by a small fox, no bigger than Akamaru.

"Ne, Akemi-chan, don't you think it's time to stop terrorising Kaka-sensei?"

Akemi gave a foxish pout, before pawing at Naruto's leg to be put back up on his shoulders, "Kaka-sensei, I did try to warn you, Akemi has quite the temper," Akemi bit him on the ear, "Ow! Akemi-chan, what was that for?"

Kiba couldn't stop laughing, first Naruto was warning Kakashi, only to not heed his own warning, Kiba fell to the floor in fits of laughter, they died off leaving him in fits of convulsion, earning a raised eyebrow from the Uchiha. Kakashi was very glad for the close call Akemi gave him, _"Right, never piss off vixens..." _ He thought grumpily to himself, revenge on the fox and her master can come later, tight now he has to test his three lovely genin, and he had just the test to do so with, his eye was the only give away of his evil intentions...

"Alright boys, enough with the antics," He cast a wary eye to Akemi, who seemed to be sleeping happily on Naruto," Congratulations on becoming Genin, but now I have to test if you have what it takes to work under me, as my subordinates. Now, I have two bells, you each have to get one, so two will pass, and one will return to the academy, you have until midday to do this, so you have one hour do get the bells from me, alright, GO!"

Sasuke blinked, Kiba looked shocked and Naruto looked bored, "Sensei," they all said sweetly, then Naruto spoke first, "The point of..." Followed by Kiba, "Is to ensure that all Genin..." Then Sasuke, "Know that team work is important..." Then they spoke in unison, "And that those who ignore their team mates are useless."

Kakashi's jaw dropped, "How? How did you know that was the point of the test?" He demanded, more than shocked at his team's knowledge of the test.

Naruto and Sasuke smirked, Naruto calmly said, "Sensei, Sasuke lost almost all of his clan, and like me, cherishes those he finds precious, and Kiba is from a clan where the pack's survival is of great importance, and, we were talking about it while you were at the memorial stone this morning."

"What! Wait, how do you know I was at the memorial stone?"

"Simple," stated Sasuke," Every Tuesday I saw farewell to some of my clan members, I saw you walking there when I was leaving, and Kiba said that I smelt faintly of you."

"Oh, okay then, well, you all pass the test, but always remember this, those who don't follow the rules are trash, but those who don't protect those important to them are worse than trash. From tomorrow we'll start doing missions, meet me at the Hokage's tower for assignments at ten o'clock tomorrow."

"Sensei?" Came Naruto's voice.

Kakashi eye smiled, "Yes Naruto?"

Naruto's voice turned cold, "Be on time, or I'm starting without you." Akemi gave a little growl to emphasize Naruto's point. Kakashi blanched, his motivation to arrive on time steeled by the thought of losing his manliness to a fox...

* * *

-Two weeks later: Hokage's Tower-

"NO!" Came the voices of the three male Genin, neither liking their prospects of D-ranked missions, Tora the Demon Cat, cleaning some old lady's yard, weeding a garden, they weren't a Shinobi's duties, they were the meaningless chores of a lazy citizen.

Naruto spoke, over the past two weeks he has become the group's unofficial leader, and often spoke on behalf of the entire group, "We don't want to do any more D ranks, give us a C rank. Please!"

The Hokage looked at Kakashi, who simply nodded, the Hokage looked at the Genin, "You're in luck, we received a request from a bridge builder, you are to protect him from harm, so bandits and thugs, on his way back to Nami no Kuni. Come in please, Tazuna-san."

The door slid open, and a dirty, hunched over man walked in, his eyes were bloodshot from lack of sleep, he had deep wrinkles lining his face, and was drunk, he looked at the three genin and their sensei, and slurred, "How, how are these brats gonna protect me, they're no older than my grandson, also, who's the one eyed dude?"

Kakashi smirked, he knew what was happening, in a flash his genin had re-organised themselves, Naruto was now poised with a kunai to the back of Tazuna's neck, Kiba had one over his heart, while Akamaru was in a position to launch an attack should he manage to me, Akemi had taken the most dangerous place of all the boys, directly underneath the man, her fangs bared, while Sasuke had placed himself on the left of Tazuna, to quickly give chase should he escape.

The Hokage cleared his throat," Kakashi, those were Chunin level movements and placements, what have you been teaching them? Also, should you run into any Chunin level shinobi, with those reactions, they'll be fine, but if any higher level threats appear, continue at your discretion."

"I understand, Lord Hokage," Turning to face his Genin," Team, meet me at the southern gate in two hours, pack for a two week trip, make sure all your gear is in check."

* * *

-Two Hours Later: Southern Gate-

Naruto arrived before everyone else, it was his first time outside the city gates, "Akemi-chan, are you sure all the training we've been doing is paying off, I don't feel any different."

"**Naruto, if you're getting used to the weights, add more when we get back from the mission, and yes, I'm certain the training we've been doing will pay off." **Akemi closed her eyes, in fact, when she first started training him, he never seemed to be tired, and now when he wasn't wearing that horrid 'I want to Die' orange jumpsuit, he had a level of definition not many his age could have, _**"There is something off about him, like when we fought, his eyes turned slitted, and he has an abnormal amount of stamina and chakra, when am I ever going to be able to tell him about the war brewing in my home, what should I do?"**_

"Akemi? Are you worried about me going outside the gates for the first time? It'll be okay, I have you and my team to keep me level headed, ne, Akemi-chan?"

Akemi licked Naruto's face, **"Sure Naruto-kun, I know you'll be safe." **

"But if you know I'm going to fine, then what are you worried about?" A confused look crossing Naruto's face.

"**Naruto-kun, I don't want you worrying about me before your first outside mission, so I'll tell you when we return to Konoha, Okay?"**

Naruto gave a big foxish grin, "Okay, Akemi-chan!" He declared with a thumb up.

* * *

Somewhere in Konoha two shouts of, "SOMEONE'S YOUTHFULNESS HAS BEEN DECLARED BY THE USE OF THE GOOD GUY POSE! YOSH! WHEN WE MEET THIS PERSON WE WILL CHALLENGE THEM TO A MOST YOUTHFUL CHALLANGE!" The area was quickly evacuated by ANBU units, as per the orders of the Third Hokage.

* * *

The rest of team seven arrived with a still drunk Tazuna, Kakashi spoke to his team, "Alright boys, I want to check your equipment quickly."

The boys held out their weapon pouches and holsters, all except for Naruto, "Naruto, where's your equipment?" questioned Kakashi.

"Hmm, sorry sensei, I was just lost in thought, here." Instead of a weapon pouch, Naruto drew a sword for a sheath hidden in his jacket, it was a flat bladed sword, with two cutting edges, it was about seventy centimetres long, on both sides it had nine tails curling down the flat of the blade, eventually forming the body of a fox, which formed the hilt of the blade, which was easily sized for a two handed grip, the hilt ended in the head of a fox, bearing a striking resemblance to Akemi, which didn't go unnoticed by Kakashi, the fox's fangs were bared, it looked as if it wanted to bite any attacker of its wielder.

Both Sasuke and Kiba looked surprised, they hadn't seen the sword before, Kakashi looked over the sword, Kenjutsu, a highly unused form of shinobi arts, "Naruto, can you handle the sword?"

Naruto nodded, that was all Kakashi needed, he trusted his student, despite what some people might say about him.

* * *

Kiba slowed pace to let Kakashi reach him, "Sensei..."

"I know Kiba, I'm glad you noticed, do you know if the others have?" Kiba shook his head. Kakashi thought to himself, _"Two Chunin level shinobi, obviously aren't the subtle type, it hasn't rained for weeks, and they're passing themselves off as puddles, This will be a good test for our team's front line fighters."_

Two chains suddenly wrapped around Kakashi, they squeezed him until he popped with a splatter of blood, "One down" the two muttered, a slashed Kiri Hi-ate marked them as nuke-nin from Kirigakure, The Demon Brothers, they both had clawed metal gauntlets, with a chain that connected the two.

Seeing Kakashi die before their eyes, Sasuke quickly throws a shuriken followed by a kunai, effectively pinning the chain, the Demon Brothers detached the chain, charging Naruto with their clawed gauntlets, only to be attacked head on by Kiba and Akamaru, barrelling into their chests, knocking them into the tree line, Kakashi reappeared behind the brothers, delivering a fatal blow to both of them by driving a kunai into the base of their spines.

"Naruto, Naruto, it's okay, Kakashi is alive, he's fine." Kiba was trying to calm a very scared looking Naruto, his were wide and dilated, he was shaking a bit, and stank of fear.

"Naruto, you okay, look like you've seen a ghost?" Kakashi lightened the mood with the joke.

"Ka-Kaka-Kakashi-Sensei! You're alive, but, I saw you die! How?"

Kakashi raised a finger, "Kawarimi."

Naruto looked a bit shaken, but nothing he wouldn't live through, what everyone failed to notice was that his whisker marks had become more pronounced since Kakashi 'died'.

"Now Tazuna-san, because those shinobi went for Naruto first, I'm going to assume that you weren't the target, but we both know that's not true, Nami no Kuni has been beset by Gato, Correct?" Tazuna simply nodded, not liking where this was going, "I think we should continue the mission, on benefit of the doubt, but should any higher level Shinobi appear before we reach Nami, I will abandon the mission, and leave you to your fate, Understand?" Kakashi asked, his eye narrow.

* * *

A short man approached the Demon of the Mist, "Gato, why are you here?"

The short man spoke casually, "Your little pair of demons seemed to have failed, remind me why I hired you."

A gentler voice entered the quarrel, "If you wish to keep your life, I wouldn't continue like that in front of Zabuza-sama." Calmly stated a very feminine character.

"Haku," Warned Zabuza, His hands reaching to his Neck Cleaver, "Don't threaten our pay check. Gato, I assure that Tazuna won't live to see another sunset."

"Good, and you'd better..." He was stopped by the pain of a senbon entering his inner thigh.

Haku shrugged, "I did warn you."

* * *

"**Naruto, I'm going hunting, I'll be back just now, okay?** Akemi whispered in his ear, she jumped off his shoulder, and ran off ahead of the group, she had smelt rabbit up ahead of them, and was intent on having a good lunch, she neared the bush where the rabbit was, _**"Closer... Closer... Closer. HA! Got you sucker, huh? A white rabbit, that's off for this area?"**_ She dragged her kill out onto the road, and slowly began to trot up to Team seven, Kakashi noticed the white rabbit.

"Get down!" He grabbed Tazuna pulling him to the ground, in similar fashion his Genin were now parallel to the ground, not a moment too late as a large, unwieldy, Kubikiribocho passed over head, burying itself into a tree with an audible "thunk" sound.

"What's this, and old man and a group of runty Genin protecting and even older man? How low Konoha has fallen." Zabuza was standing on the handle of his sword, "Kakashi of the Sharingan, I suggest you take your Genin and leave the old man to his fate, after-all, that's Shinobi are good for, abandoning people and places, things and family, because we're just tools to be used by the rich."

Kakashi lifted his Hi-ate, showing his Sharingan eye in his right socket, the three tomoe span wildly, "I'm glad to see I haven't lost my reputation, but it surely must have diminished if you think I'll abandon the mission, and I'll never let any of my team die."

He shifted into a fighting stance, he knew that it would a hard battle, even with the Sharingan, he would have to end this quickly if he was to protect both the boys and the bridge builder.

A thick mist blew in, it was an oppressive and unnerving mist, Zabuza's voice spoke eerily through the mist, "Seven vital points, brain, neck, heart, spine, kidneys, lungs and groin. So many to choose from, I wonder if you'll scream and weep over the bodies of your fallen comrades before being cut down yourself?"

The genin were shaking in their position around Tazuna, they had assumed a basic triangular position, where they could watch each other's backs while keeping their own to Tazuna.

Akamaru gently licked Kiba's face, helping him to remain calm, his pack was with him, and that was all the resolve he needed. Akemi had taken up a guarding stance in front of Naruto, small wisps of her red yoki dancing off her body, assuring him that she would protect him, and Kakashi had Shushined to Sasuke, "Don't worry boys, I've never had any casualties on my Genin teams, and I'm not going to start now," He steadied Sasuke with a barely visible eye smile.

"So, you think a few kind words before death will make them forgive you in the afterlife, think again," Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi with his sword raised for a downward swipe, Kakashi grabbed his kunai to parry, throwing the large man off balance, Kakashi race inward, placing a foot on the man's chest, it sent him back, Zabuza thrust his sword into the ground, using it to slow his flight, pivoting on it, he used the momentum gained to launch a foot at Kakashi, who raised a guard to block.

Something nicked Zabuza's arm, a handful of shuriken flew past, the Genin had seen their sensei struggling to keep the man fully occupied, and decided to help distract him.

Zabuza growled out, "Haku, I have a job for you, Kill the Genin, Kakashi and Tazuna are mine."

A series of senbon were thrown at the boys, they rapidly blocked them with their kunai, but weren't fast enough to defend the kicks sent at Sasuke and Naruto, courtesy of Haku, "I will do as you ask, Zabuza-sama."

Haku turned to face the boys, "I'm sorry, but you've endangered the lively hood of someone I call a precious person, and for that you will die, I harbour no ill will towards you, and I hope that if we meet in the afterlife you'll forgive me." He started down a series of hand seals, "_**Demonic Ice Mirrors."**_ Mirrors surrounded the two boys, Naruto and Sasuke, they looked on in shock as an image of Haku appeared in all the mirrors but one. In one Haku was holding Akemi by the scruff of her neck, she had been knocked out by a senbon entering her neck, dangerously close to her veins.

"As ninja we must make sacrifices, and we must also know when to use a scare tactic." Haku took out a Senbon, tears beginning to form on his face, he plunged the senbon into Akemi's chest, before throwing her aside, "Now you have to die." He stepped into the mirror, before taking up senbon and attacking the boys.

Sasuke desperately tried to defend himself and a weeping Naruto, but he wasn't fast enough, _"If only I had my Sharingan, then maybe I'd be able to keep up with him."_ Sasuke moved to defend the senbon aimed for a critical point to kill Naruto. He had slumped over, convulsing in tears at what happened to Akemi, he felt blood, it was warm and sticky and not his, he looked in shock as crimson bled to slate black, and Sasuke landed at Naruto's feet, Sasuke wheezed out, "I'm sorry..." Sasuke's eyes closed, a smile on his lips.

Something Naruto snapped, _"Akemi, dead, my sister is dead. Sasuke, dead, my brother and rival, dead. How? Why?"_ Thin black chakra gathered around Naruto, rising from his feet in wisps, becoming thicker, darker, his eyes snapped open, latching onto Haku, they were their cerulean blue, with slitted pupils, and a ring of black linking the iris to the white of the eye. The cloak of chakra had taken full form, its weight had forced Naruto onto all fours, it looked almost natural to him, but the looks on his face were demonic, his whisker marks pronounced, with fangs sticking out of his closed mouth, his hands and feet had developed claws, the black chakra cloak had a pair of ears and three tails swishing agitatedly behind him, the very shadows would bend where they touched.

"**You. You are the one who killed them, why? It doesn't matter now, because I'm going to kill you for it now!"** Naruto leapt up at the mirror Haku was in, smashing it, Haku only managed to get out at the last minute, he threw a fistful of senbon at Naruto, only for Naruto to snap his head toward then, he let out a guttural roar, black chakra repelled the senbon, he leapt after Haku, this time he grabbed his arm, he punched Haku, the force dislocated the arm Naruto held onto, Naruto looked around. He doubled over, a pain growing in his stomach, he started whimpering, as the first tail became real, a fourth chakra tail grew.

A sound like that of birds split the fog, one thought went through Haku's mind _"Zabuza."_ He could feel the hatred coming from the demon like boy, a burst of speed and he was infront of Zabuza, there was a cry of _**"Chidori"**_ A sharp pain entered Haku's chest, he had saved Zabuza from certain death, his world grew dark, the last thing he saw was Naruto getting on his feet, he was sniffing the air, searching for his prey. Haku closed his eyes, "Forgive me Zabuza-sama, but I couldn't watch you die while I drew breath," Haku closed his eyes, embracing the shadows of a pleasant death, he died against the one he had chosen to follow.

"Well that was disappointing, and I do say I see a real demon over there, not you Zabuza, I'm actually quite glad you're about to die, that way I won't have to pay you." Said Gato, at the word demon, Naruto's eyes snapped toward Gato. He ran towards Zabuza and Kakashi, they were closest to the new threat.

"**Zabuza... Demon... Mist... Kill Gato?" **Naruto's voice was strained, Zabuza looked at Kakashi, who lowered his kunai from Zabuza's neck and backed away a bit. Zabuza looked towards Naruto, then to Gato.

"Tell you what kid, you take Gato's men, and I'll kill him myself. Deal?"

Naruto's eyes narrowed, his muscles tensed, the only sign that Naruto agreed to the deal. He ran towards the thugs, claws swiping out stomachs, leaving some to try and keep their intestines inside of themselves, his tails where swinging in every direction, they burned through skin and bone, leaving the stench of charred flesh, Naruto showed no mercy against those who were loyal to the man who paid the who killed part of his family.

Zabuza grunted, "And they called me a demon with no remorse, you see Gato, you're going to die now." A wet spot spread down Gato's pants.

"No. No please, I'll give you anything you want, women, power, money, anything, please just don't kill me," Gato was sobbing. Zabuza brought the sword through Gato, severing him in half, before the cut was clean, he flicked the sword upwards, sending Gato's top half sailing towards his thugs, his insides falling onto his fearful men as they attempted to flee.

"Uh, uh, uh!" Zabuza chided, "I don't think Naruto and I have had quite enough fun yet." He ran into the fray, swinging the Neck Cleaver, in a manner fitting to its name.

Sasuke opened his eyes painfully, to see what looked like Naruto, "Na-Naru-Naruto, what? What's going on?" He wheezed, he saw Akemi a few meters away, she had gripped a senbon between her teeth, pulling it out from her chest, _"Some fox that is..." _

Akemi looked at Naruto, her demonic yoki healing her, "_**So that's why he's so strong, he's actually a hanyou, but that yoki is stronger than that of a night fox's yoki, what the hell are you, Naruto?"**_

A familiar scent rose above that of the blood, Akemi's scent, the battle was over, and not a man Gato hired was alive, except for Zabuza, the two 'demons' had slaughtered almost three hundred heavily armed men, and they had barely broken a sweat. Naruto's mind snapped towards Akemi, she was alive, the black yoki faded, leaving him with his tail and slitted pupils, his claws faded back to his normal nails, and his fangs resume their normal size, but the whiskers were still pronounced. Still on all fours, Naruto trotted up to Akemi, he nuzzled her small form, and gently licked behind her ears, he spoke, his voice demonic, **"Akemi, you're alive, how, I saw you die?"**

"**Simple Naruto-kun, demonic healing, there's only two ways of killing a demon when it comes to a human, both the brain and the heart must stop, or the demon must be sealed into a container which will absorb it completely."**

"**Oh, we**ll I'm glad you're alive, we should check up on the rest of the group," Naruto's voice returned to normal, the whisker marks faded, and the tail returned to yoki, and vanished.


	4. Mission complete! Return to Falsehood

Normal talking, descriptive and narrative text.

"_This is me in thought"_

**"This is a demon or non human character thing talking"**

_**"And this is what goes through its mind"**_

_**"technique of writing: Bold, Italicized and underlined text"**_

I hope this chapter is relatively error free, and I hope it make sense to others, and not only me :p

this is also where my story takes on its own road. my updates will be sporadic as I'm writing because I enjoy it, but I'm aiming for a new chapter up every Sunday evening.

**CHAPTER 4: Mission to the Wave Complete, The return to Falsehood**

* * *

**Last Time: ****"Oh, we**ll I'm glad you're alive, we should check up on the rest of the group," Naruto's voice returned to normal, the whisker marks faded, and the tail returned to yoki, and vanished.

* * *

Roughly three weeks had passed, and things in the wave were stable, the bridge had been build, and opened, it had been named 'Haku's Tear' in honor of his sacrifice for Zabuza. After the initial fight, Zabuza had agreed to be held prisoner for the duration of the mission, on the grounds that after the bridge is completed, he protect the village from outsiders, coincidentally both Tazuna's daughter and grandson had taken a great liking to the swordsman, he had wed Tsunami on the day of the bridge's naming, Zabuza had also announced that he would be opening a Ninja Village with hopes to show that the Wave was not weak, and had hopes that he could send some more advanced students to the Chunin exams.

* * *

Akemi was watching over Naruto, he had been training hard, to the point where he suffered from chakra exhaustion often, but today was the worst for him, _**"I hope he isn't in too much danger, his breathing is labored, and his face is quite pale."**_

Akemi knew that when a shinobi suffered from extreme and frequent chakra exhaustion they could die, but tonight was different, despite his obvious exhaustion, he kept at it, kept training like there's no tomorrow.

Akemi's eyes snapped towards Naruto, wisps of black chakra were trailing off him, small finger like tendrils, tentatively testing the air, however, unlike on the bridge, there were no physical changes, yet.

* * *

Naruto's eyes snapped open, he wasn't anywhere he recognized, it looked like he was in a sewer, there was shallow, syrup like, water at the bottom, but it didn't wet his clothes, over head the ceiling was lit up by three pipes, one had a blue light, another inky black and was easily the largest, and the last was the smallest and had a purple colour to it. They came from an area that was brighter than where he was, he walked towards the light, the water became thicker and deeper the closer he got towards it, he heard a sinister chuckling, "**Come little human, come closer, I'm sure you'll find this a pleasant surprise."**

Naruto recognized the gravelly undertone of a demon's voice, images of the massacre of the wave flashed through his mind, he knew he did that, he knew he killed them, and he didn't remember why he killed them, it was almost instinctive.

The water was now chest high, and Naruto was wading in it, he was caught by the current, it took him towards where the demon spoke, he arrived in front of a large cage, it was chained and had a large, intricate padlock on it, engraved on it was the word 'SEAL'.

"What, or rather, who, are you?" Asked Naruto, he knew something was amiss, the weird lighting, the sewer, and the sealed cage, something was very wrong.

Loud footsteps thundered out from the cage, whatever was there was approaching, **"Who I am? I am you, plain and simply put, as for what I am, I am part of your soul, although, both your and my kind haven't been seen for millennia, you see, for our kind to exist two things must happen, one, the person must have a demon's blood in their veins, either from a hanyou or full blooded parent, or by mating with a demon, and two, they must be exposed at a young age to a demon's yoki, and that will then determine what form of demonic side they'll develop."**

"So, now are we separate entities, or am I now a demon like the villagers say I am?"

"**For now we are separate, but I am you too, if you choose to be a hanyou, you must remove the initial seal lock, that'll mix my yoki and your chakra, then to become a demon, you must either find a demonic mate, or unchain the cage, whether or not you wish to take this step is your own choice."**

"You're being very co-operative, what do you have to gain from this if I choose to become a hanyou then a demon?" Naruto expected a form of treachery, his trust in people shaken by past experiences.

The demon blinked, he hadn't expected this sort of question, **"Nothing, kit, I'm part of you, demon, hanyou, human, you live, I live, you die, I die. If you're a hanyou, you get our yoki, if you become a demon, my yoki is yours, as is your right. We're one and the same."**

The demon was now in full view of Naruto, it was a fox demon, it had jet black fur, deep silver eyes, with slitted pupils, its upper canines stuck out of its mouth, gleaming like ivory and it had a single tail behind it. "Why do you only have one tail?"

"**Every tail a demon gets represents its strength, a demon with one tail is the same as a freshly minted genin, barely any experience or power, as they live on and grow, their tails increase, if you think back to your fight with Haku, you were channeling my yoki, and developed a tailed cloak, initially you had three yoki tails, that was your tailed strength based off your chakra and physical strength, but when you developed your first real tail, it represented your demonic yoki's strength, understand?"**

"I think so, is there anything else I should know now that you're with me?" Naruto's curiosity getting the better of him, he found it interesting that he had his own personal demon.

"**Hmm, I'm actually not sure, but you might have improved senses and more than likely you'll develop longer canines and your pupils will become slitted."**

The large demon sniffed the air, something was wrong, Naruto was about to be woken up in the outside world,** "Hold on Kit, this is going to hurt."** He let out a bark, black yoki ripped through the cage, slamming into Naruto, burning his skin.

* * *

He shot awake, black yoki receding into him, Akemi was in her fox form, her eyes wide.

"**What the hell happened?"** She demanded of him.

"_**Oi, Naruto, you'd better tell her about me, er, us?"**_

"Uh, how exactly do I explain this? Well..." He trailed off, his eyes glazing over. "Ihaveademonhalfofme." He blurted out.

"**..."** She looked at him, trying to make sense of what he said, while Naruto's demon sweat dropped at the boy's overly rapid response, "**You have a what half?"**

"_**Hmm, I think I have an idea, do these hand seals Boar, Dog, Bird, Monkey, Ram, they're the hand seals for a summoning, I'll give you some of my yoki, in theory it'll summon me, and I can help explain this, got it, Kit?"**_

Naruto did what he was told, he slammed his hand on the ground, black tendrils coming from his hand, "_**Kuchiyose no Jutsu"**_

A swirl of black yoki appeared, and formed a fox kit from the shadows, **"Yo, I'm Naruto's demon."**

"**You're his what now?"** Stated a very confused Akemi, she had wide eyes, but a very blank look on her face.

"He's my demon half."

"**Well, that was easy."** Said Naruto's demon.

"We really need give you a name..." Naruto tapped his chin, assuming a thinking pose.

"**How about Kuroko?"** Suggested Akemi.

"**Hmm, Black Fox, I like it!"** His single tail swishing excitedly, "**Anyway, back to business, as I've said, I'm Naruto's demon, I'm a fox demon because of exposure to your yoki, and I exist because somewhere down Naruto's line, he has demon blood in his veins, however diluted, and the reason I look the way I do, is because when demons like myself are born, we take shape from memories, feelings and treatment, and no, I won't, don't want, and can't do anything to harm Naruto, we are one being, he lives, I do too, he dies, I do too."**

"**How is this going to affect Naruto though?"** Akemi asked, if he could train alongside his demon, and grow it in tails, they could become a formidable force.

"We're actually not sure, as of now we're going to take it slow, find out our barriers and boundaries." Naruto said sagely, Kuroko had taken over Akemi's favorite spot, Naruto's shoulder. "Anyway, we should get back to my apartment soon."

Naruto sat up, Kuroko hadn't had time to get used the moving perch, and fell off, much to the amusement of Akemi, **"I guess I'm walking then..."** Kuroko grumbled, getting used to being summoned will be a major pain, especially if he didn't get more tails quickly.

Akemi walked silently behind Naruto, at least this new development answered some of her questions, but the biggest one still wasn't answered, just who is Naruto, and now an equally bigger question came into view, what type of demon were they, they had pitch black yoki, and it was far more potent than that of the strongest fox clan, and knowing the fox clan, they already know about Naruto and his demon.

**_"This is getting bad, if they become stronger, they'll be expected to be part of the war, and that'll only be facade for the clans to get rid of a new threat to them, the only way to ensure their survival is unorthodox, even if he did have a demon half, the effects on both of them would be untold. It really was a problem to deal with at another_**_** tim**_**_e."_** Thought Akemi, problems like this often require special attention.

* * *

Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Third Hokage, was working into the late evening, he had read the report from Kakashi, it disturbed him, he knew there was a chance of it happening, especially when Naruto returned with that fox.

"Jiraiya. Do you always have to use the window?" Sarutobi sighed, he was getting too old for this type of stuff.

Jiraiya grinned stupidly, "Of course, how else would I get in, the door?" His face turned serious, "I got your message, did it happen?"

Sarutobi nodded solemnly.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Train him, and if it starts to take over, seal it away."

Jiraiya looked a head blankly, "Is he going to participate in the chunin exams?"

Sarutobi nodded, "We've heard some disturbing rumours that Suna and the newly established Oto village are planning a joint assault on Konoha, led by your old team mate, Orochimaru, no doubt if he gets wind of the development he'll try to take him away, and experiment on him."

Jiraiya knew how dangerous that was, even a single strand of demonic DNA could create some of the most powerful bloodlines

* * *

It was early morning, and team seven was lacking two components at training ground seven, a fox, a blonde haired shinobi, and perverted sensei.

Naruto walked towards his team, flanked by two foxes, red on his left, black on his right, and behind him was their silver haired teacher, Kakashi.

"Alright boys, you've been entered into the Chunin exams, be at room 301 at the academy with your form on Friday if you want to participate." Kakashi handed out the forms, the genin accepted them eagerly, grins and smiles growing on their faces.

Over the past weeks after their mission to the wave Kakashi had done some serious training with them, they had all mastered the tree walking, and were now focusing on water walking, but all had their own secret training they'd like to use against another team from another village.

Sasuke and Kiba had their clan techniques, and Naruto had his newly found demon, and Akemi had been teaching them to use their yoki and chakra in symbiosis, the exercises she put them through had led to Kuroko to develop his second tail, the growth of it had been a massive increase, it had surprised her how strong he was, with his second tail, he had equalled her with her eighth tail, but his yoki capacity was still only equivalent to her when she had one tail, yoki development was very similar to chakra and a humans coils, the more its used and controlled, the larger the capacity, and the faster it regenerates.

"Right boys, good luck, and don't die, and remember, team before orders." Kakashi gave a small wave, then shushinned away to report what had accompanied Naruto to the team meeting.

Kiba and Sasuke left the training ground to go train at their compounds leaving Naruto, Kuroko and Akemi to their own training.

"**Right boys, you know what to do."**

Naruto sat cross-legged, concentrating on the yoki reserves inside his body, he found it, it felt weird as it flew through his coils.

They had made progress with the drawing and using yoki, when they first started, Naruto would be overwhelmed by demonic instincts before the first tail even formed, now Naruto had control until the fourth tail, after which he lost control and his skin blackened and cracked, small spines would protrude from his back, the times spend training to control had left their marks, Naruto's fangs were always at their full demonic length, and his eyes had a permanent black ring connecting the iris to the white of the eyes.

Naruto's eyes snapped open, blue with a slitted pupil, and Kuroko's eyes had become blue too, symbolizing the two were in a physical and spiritual harmony, Naruto had two black yoki tails behind him, and a thin yoki cloak surrounding him.

This wasn't going unnoticed by the ANBU, some still harbored grudges against him, "Demon's and their ilk prancing as Konoha Shinobi, should be put to the sword." Muttered a cat masked ANBU, unbeknownst to the ANBU, Naruto had heard everything clear as day.

His stable mind frame snapped, his two tailed state was surrounded in shadows, he was on all fours, six tails swishing angrily against the shadow dome, or metamorphosis bubble, as Akemi had termed it, his blonde hair stiffened into spines, and turned black, small spikes protruded out of his back.

With a guttural roar that alerted all of Konoha to the presence of something unnatural, the shadow dome cracked and broke, revealing Naruto in his six tailed state, **"Cat... judgement... Death..."** He launched himself towards where Cat was, a shocked look behind his mask, his last words before fangs clamped on his neck "How?" Cat's world grew dark, his last sight, small tears running down Naruto's face.

Even with the death of Cat, Naruto hadn't calmed down, the iron taste of blood had fueled his rage, his instincts told him it was time to hunt, and feed on prey, he sniffed the air, catching the scent of a possible prey, he lunged forward, but instead was lifted high in the air, tails wrapped around his own, he was struggling to be free of his assailant, **"Demonic sealing art: Demonic suppression****" **Three tails slammed into his stomach, forcing the black yoki down to one tail, where it slowly allowed his body to revert before receding completely, Naruto was lain down on to a soft surface, his vision blurring as he passed out.

* * *

Sarutobi looked on in horror, not one but two Fox demons were in Konoha on this day, to his relief only one person was harmed, and the two foxes seemed to be fighting each other, although the large nine tailed red fox was easily over powering the smaller human sized, six tailed black one. Sarutobi swore that the smaller one looked like Naruto, in fact, Naruto's new appearance was rather, vulpine, in nature, _"So it did take place, and there's no denying it now, either the council will have his head, or he'll be send away, maybe after the exams Jiraiya can take him on a training trip"_

Whatever the case was, one thing was certain, Orochimaru cannot have him.

* * *

Naruto woke up, staring at the black sky of the kitsune world, with a rather angry, horse sized, nine tailed kitsune's paw on him.

Naruto groaned, "**What did I do this time?"** His voice uncharacteristically demonic.

"**You went and killed one of the ANBU patrollers, and forced me to go into my nine tailed form to suppress you with minimal damage to the village, and your voice is still demonic"** Akemi said matter of factly.

"**My voice can't be demonic..."** He trailed off, gulping, "**If I'm not channeling yoki..."**

"**Well, apparently it can be, whatever happened when you went six tails, did something to your chakra coils, there's now a second set of coils, build purposely for yoki."** Akemi detected the scents of several foxes around them, she'd have to take him back soon, else they'd start making demands of the boy. Akemi returned to her hanyou form, "**Alright kit, we're going back to your world, I hope that Hokage of yours has been able to keep your little incident under wraps."**

* * *

Sarutobi's face fell when he was called to a council meeting, he knew what would be said, and what the verdict would be, they would want Naruto to be executed, or cast out and made a nukenin. Sarutobi sighed, ever since the Fourth died all those years ago, in the few days when the shinobi were in shambles, they brought up laws and clauses that gave them more power than the Hokage.

Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane sat at the end of a long table, flanked by the civilian council on the left, and the shinobi council on the right, Danzo had taken up position behind them. Sarutobi's seat was higher, so he over looked all the tables occupants, the council, the bane of any Kage, it didn't make any sense having a civilian council in a military village, but it was there, unfortunately.

"Hokage-sama, thank you for joining us." Spoke Homura.

Sarutobi's eyes looked over the smug faces of the civilians, "To what matter was the council called, Homura and Koharu?" His voiced dripped with venom, he knew exactly why the council was called.

"We want one, Uzumaki Naruto, to be placed under investigation for trying to harm the village of Konoha." Said on one of the civilian council members, a smug look on his face.

"Uzumaki Naruto? That boy would never harm Konoha, he's on the same Genin team as my own son Kiba, he's loyal to the pack he is." Tsume said.

Another shinobi spoke, "Uzumaki Naruto is responsible for the salvation of the Uchiha's prodigy, Uchiha Sasuke." The man who spoke was the acting clan head of the surviving Uchiha clan, Uchiha Fyu. Even though there were only a dozen or so Uchiha, their word carried weight in both the civilian and Shinobi council. The civilians looked shocked, praise from two prominent clans severely weakened what they wanted to argue.

"Hokage-sama, it's an undeniable fact that Naruto let loose a demon on Konoha, we still don't know where the brat and his demon went off too, for all we know they could be planning they attack on us now." Cried another civilian.

"**Or they could both be happily in the kitsune realm.**"

"Who the hell said that!"

"**I did**" The light grew dim, and the shadows formed into a horse sized fox, it was completely formed from shadows, it was on its haunches, four tails curled up behind it. "**And I'd suggest you shut the hell up and let me finish, good little human. As I was saying, both your 'demon brat' as you put it, and the other demon you saw, are currently residing in the kitsune realm, and should be headed back to this realm soon, but, I have a proposition, we have information concerning the rumoured Suna\Oto alliance, in return we want the boy and some of your best people when a war hits the demon world, do we have an accord?**"

Danzo spoke up," I don't see this as a fair deal, you offer us information, and in return you get a weapon and warriors. No, I cannot let this happen."

"I agree with him, fox. We can't simply sign over a powerful weapon to the kitsunes, for such a scrap of information."

"**You seem a lot more persistent than I was led to believe. You sign the boy over to the Night fox tribe, and should the information I have about the Suna\Oto alliance ring true, the Night fox tribe will assist in some way or form, you have three days to think about it, and by the way, I will only deal with the Hokage next time, his word and his alone.**"The lighting returned to normal.

The civilians let out a collective sigh, no one realizing the pressure the fox had induced in its short amount of time present.

"Well, that's the end of that, I call this council meeting to an end, I have some things to discuss with Naruto. And if I hear anything about Demons and Naruto, I will kill the offender." With that Sarutobi left. Heading for his office, to tackle the dreaded paper work, the council and the paper work, it's enough to cause some lesser minds to commit suicide.

* * *

"_Well, apparently it can be, whatever happened when you went six tails, did something to your chakra coils, there's now a second set of coils, build purposely for yoki._" Akemi's words rang in his head, he had kept himself isolated in his room, not even Akemi had been with him. He was struggling to come to terms with new developments, his voice would change randomly, he had no control over his new coils, and his new physical changes were painfully obvious, slitted pupils, pronounced whiskers, his fangs now fully protruded from his mouth, his upper teeth were sharper and slightly longer, to compensate his lower set of teeth had become flatter and smaller, the most obvious thing was the small spreading of yellow and black fur thinly spread over his body. "_At least the fur is very thin, if people see me like this, I'll be run out of town very quickly, I should gather some stuff in case that happens."_

* * *

It was almost midnight when Akemi returned, it was time, tonight, she'd talk with Naruto, and ask him if he was ready to leave. She opened his bedroom door, he was sitting at the foot of the bed, looking out the window at the night sky.

"**Naruto?**" She trotted over to him, she had become so used to her fox form when around him, to the point where she only used her hanyou form once in the kitsune realm, it was a good facade, anyone who saw them would see a boy with two foxes, or one, dependent on how Kuroko felt about being outside.

"**I think we should talk to him, Akemi, I think we should ask about his help, maybe he knows what's happening and can help.**" Naruto said sadly, he didn't want to let people know about what was happening to him, no doubt the Hokage already knew, maybe even the entire village did, he had made up his mind a few hours ago, if the Hokage couldn't help him, he'd have to leave. Akemi jumped on his lap absent mindedly,

"**Come, you're right, we should.**"

* * *

Sarutobi Hiruzen sighed inwardly, he had to make a choice and soon, it was almost time for the fox to hear his answer, and Naruto hadn't been seen since his disappearance, he didn't want to give the boy away, but he couldn't risk the villager's safety either, the only thing worst was if Naruto showed up in his office and asked to leave, what a cruel joke that would be.

"Hokage-sama? I'd like to ask a favour?"

Yeah, Sarutobi could already hear what Naruto would say.

"I'd like to take leave of the village, as a civilian, I feel that if I remain as Konoha Shinobi I may become a threat to Konoha."

Sarutobi couldn't just let the boy go, and Naruto wouldn't let go of his dream so easily, would he? He's been through so much, has his mind been so badly shaken, that he no longer wanted the Hokage's hat and robes?

"I guess it's time then." Sarutobi muttered, he turned around, and faced a sight he thought he'd dreamed up. Naruto. "I'm sorry Naruto, I didn't know you were there, may I help you?"

"Yes, I'd like to leave the village," Sarutobi blinked in surprise, it was a cruel joke, "As a civilian."

Sarutobi's eyes went wide at this. "Na- Naruto, why?" He couldn't believe his ears, the most loyal boy in the village, wasn't.

Naruto's voice grew sad, he raised his eyes to the Hokage, small tears falling down his face, "I feel I'm a threat to the village, I killed someone several days ago, I just snapped and killed them, without remorse, and if I stay, I might kill more, I want to leave, make peace with myself, and maybe someday I'll return."

Sarutobi knew what he was talking about, the massacre and then the death of Cat, he sighed, even if he said no, Naruto would leave anyway, and he's be forced to label him a nukenin.

"Uzumaki Naruto, I hereby strip you of your genin rank, returning you to civilian status," small tears swelled on the side of his eyes, "Please return your forehead protector and leave this office as a civilian."

Naruto nodded his head, untied the knot of his old forehead protector, gave it to the Hokage, and walked out, tears streaming down his face. Tonight he left the village, no goodbye, no farewell, only desolation in place of love, his final duty as a shinobi was to protect the village, and he would do so, even if it caused him pain.

* * *

He returned to his house, he had sealed several things into scrolls, some clothes, a bit of food, money, he had decided to change into something that would help conceal him on his travels, he didn't want to be forced to interact with too many people. He changed into a black sleeveless shirt, and ankle length blue pants, with his sword sheathed, and attached to his back, over his left shoulder. He created a Kage Bunshin, "You are to make this place look someone broke in, and killed me, and then destroyed the body." The clone nodded.

Naruto left, headed to the outer walls, ever since that day he killed Cat, he'd become scared of hurting these people, despite what they put him through, more than likely they would soon discover the 'murder sight' and have a celebration, but he'd be long gone, no need to stay and watch them dance on his grave.

Naruto reached the walls when a voice called to him, he turned around to see two people, a man with long white hair, a horned forehead protector that said "Toad" in kanji, and Sarutobi Hiruzen, Third Hokage of his former village.

The white haired man spoke, "Naruto, I have a gift for you," He walked up to Naruto and gave him a small scroll, Naruto tentatively opened it, the first words on the scroll were "The Rasengan".

Rasengan, the fourth's signature move, "Naruto," The man spoke again, "When you return, after you've mastered whatever plagues you, you would have mastered that move."

Sarutobi stepped forward, "Goodbye Naruto, you were like a grandson to me, please stay alive, and here, this is a scroll on Kenjutsu, you might find it useful."

Tears streamed down Naruto's face, his surrogate grandfather and a stranger had said farewell, two people knew him well enough to say goodbye. Through sobs Naruto said, "Don't worry Jiji, I'll live and I'll be back someday, you keep that hat for me okay?" He hugged the old man goodbye, before heading out of Konoha, this time, as a civilian. As of tomorrow, he'd be declared dead, and no one but the two men would know better.

As his form disappeared down the road into the forest, the night was awakened by the cries of foxes, it began to rain, an oppressive feeling took hold of the village.

* * *

Any advice or thoughts are welcome, and please bear with me, I'm still getting used to editing using the document manager on this websites system.


	5. Turmoil in Return

**Chapter 5:** Turmoil in returning

LAST TIME: "As his form disappeared down the road into the forest, the night was awakened by the cries of foxes, it began to rain, an oppressive feeling took hold of the village."

I couldn't be bothered with the fact this is late for an update, and surprisingly short. Deal with it.

Without further ado, On With The **SHOW!**

* * *

Two figures appeared over the horizon, their coats billowing in the wind.

"Look, newcomers. I wonder what they are here for?" The chunin gate keeper was half asleep. Gate duty was the worst.

His partner looked up, "Come on Shikamaru, it's probably just some shinobi returning from a mission." He yawned. It was after all a military village, and shinobi came and went daily.

"I don't think that's the case, the books don't say anything about any missions finishing today, and I don't think any teams will be returning early." Shikamaru, the lazy genius, was right again.

* * *

The two figures were in full viewing distance, and they were a sight to behold.

One was tall, about 5.9 feet tall, he had a defined build. His blonde hair, which ended in black tips, was unruly, and swayed like grass in the wind. He wore a black mesh shirt, black pants. He had weapon pouches strapped to his back. His coat was coat was white, and left unbuttoned, on the back of it had the words "Shadow Fox" written on it, with the picture of a fox with nine tails under it.

The other was about 5.7 feet tall, she had long shoulder length red hair, her coat was a fiery red to match her hair. Her cloak had the words "Kyuubi no Kitsune" on the back, the cloak hid a sky blue battle kimono.

* * *

Hatake Kakashi arrived at the Hokage tower, "Lord Hokage, you called for me?"

Sarutobi Hiruzen smiled, he had some news for the man, "Gather your old genin team, and report to the main gate, we have an old friend coming home."

* * *

"**It seems they've noticed us, shall we give them a bit of a surprise?"** Naruto's slitted blue eyes shone outward. Home, he hadn't been here in almost six years. Six years of absence, six years since the death of Cat, and the massacre on the bridge in wave.

"**Oh? And what type of surprise shall we give them?"** Akemi had a very diabolical glint her eyes, she knew exactly what he wanted.

"**Oh nothing much, just wondering the looks on their faces when two Demon Foxes walking into town, that sort of thing."** He made it sound like that sort of thing happened everyday in Konoha.

She let out a small chuckle, her red yoki already beginning her transformation. Six years, it's been six years since she was in this form, and the last time she did, she had taken Naruto back to her realm, _**"He has changed a lot since then, just how much I wonder. What will happen Naruto, when you show the world you are what they called you?"**_

* * *

All of Konoha's ninja's were on high alert, there was a massive chakra spike, even an academy student would have felt it. Many of the higher ranking Shinobi were already on the walls, most were struggling to believe what was in front of their eyes. Two massive, nine tailed foxes were headed for Konoha.

One had red fur, its fangs and claws easily visible, it could have easily be the same size of, if not bigger, than GamaBunta, and next to it was an even scarier sight. A black fox, its fur midnight black, its mouth was in obvious grin, silvery fangs bared, its ears perked, with small tufts of gold on the ends. The two foxes had entwined three of their tails together, and had started a very leisurely pace towards the village.

Hiruzen made his way up the walls, and up to the highest tower. Chuckling at how many of his Shinobi were lost for words. It was time, to announce their newcomers to the village, and laugh at the hell that broke loose.

He looked towards to foxes, using chakra to enhance his voice so that all those on the walls could hear his greeting.

"Welcome home, Naruto, it has been a long time coming hasn't it?"

A quiet took over the crowd, a collective thought went through the civilians minds_,"He's finally come back, he's going to destroy Konoha!"_

The Foxes grin grew wider, his voice boomed over the people gathered, **"Sure has, Hokage-jiji, you ready to hand that hat over to me?"**

Naruto, in his full demonic form, had reached the walls of Konoha, his head was level to the highest point of the wall.

"Naruto, if you don't mind, we have things to discuss in my office, may I?" He indicated to the top of Naruto's head.

"**Sure thing Jiji, just hang on, it'll be a bumpy ride."** The Hokage stepped onto Naruto's head.

"I'm ready."

Naruto took a few steps backwards, powerful muscles in his legs tensed, he jumped, clearing the walls. He landed in the nearby forest, and was headed to the Hokage tower when a cry was made, _**"Kuchiyose no Jutsu"**_. Naruto was halted by a large toad, he had a scar running down one of his eyes, and a large tanto strapped to his side, with a pipe in his mouth.

"Jiraiya, why did you summon me here?"

"Just wanted to test an old friend of mine. What say you Naruto, you versus GamaBunta and me?"

"**I don't think that's quite to fair, GamaBunta-san, you have a rider, and I don't. So I say this, let this be like a summon battle, but, the Hokage will act as my summoner. Then it's a fair battle."**

Jiraiya grinned, this was better than he hoped, he could see what the kid could do after six years, the years he was going to be training him for, and, he could face off against his teacher, Sarutobi Hiruzen. Sadly for Hiruzen, he didn't have much say in the matter.

"**Alright, let's dance!"**

Small muscles tensed in Naruto, he was facing the Toad Boss, who was a water user and had a weapon, _**"if he uses that weapon I'm going to be forced to use my claws to defend myself, but I'll have to dodge any Suiton Jutsu he throws at me."**_

"GamaBunta, _**Teppōdama**_, now!" Called Jiraiya.

"Okay." GamaBunta fired three water bullets off in a wedge formation, their sheer size would lead to massive damage on whatever they impact.

Naruto jumped back to dodged the first bullet. With a quick movement of his feet he dodged the second, twisting, he battered the third with his tails. The dust was forced away by a fourth bullet, aimed straight towards Naruto, _**"Jiji, that'll hurt if it hits."**_

"I'll deal with it Naruto, get ready for a counter attack. _**Fuuton: Diatoppa**_"

"_**Kitsunebi"**_

A blast of wind shot forth from Hiruzen, and was followed by Naruto's blue fox fire. The two elements joined, the conflagration hit the water bullet, turning it to steam. Both parties thinking _"Did it work? Did we get them"_

Naruto raised a clawed paw, catching the Tanto blade protruding from the steam.

"**GamaBunta-san, it's not wise to engage me in such close quarters."**

"Don't get so cocky kid, you haven't even..."

He leaned to his left, dodging a tail, courtesy of Naruto. Naruto extended his paw, forcing GamaBunta's weight off centre. He twirled around, forcing the Tanto down into the ground, pushing GamaBunta onto his back. Naruto placed a paw on GamaBunta's stomach.

"**We win, GamaBunta-san, it was a pleasure fighting you and your summoner."**

"The pleasures all mine kid. I think I'm getting rusty in my old age. And Jiraiya, when is the Icha Icha Paradise, Tales of Mount Myōboku coming out?"

Jiraiya blanched, he might as well kiss his writers reputation good bye if anyone heard what he had promised to the Toad Boss. "Thank you for your assistance GamaBunta-sama." Jiraiya cut the connection between him and his summons, he couldn't risk GamaBunta talking about, _that book_, too much.

"**Well, Jiraiya, seems you need a lift to the tower, hop on."**

Naruto carefully placed his paws in-between city streets and houses, drawing awe-filled stares from the younger generation, hopeful eyes from shinobi and outright hate from the survivors of the Third Great Shinobi War.

"**Guess this is your stop, I'll let you off on the roof, seeya inside."** The Hokage and Jiraiya waited on the roof, watching as Naruto reverted to a smaller, more human shape.

* * *

"**What took you two so long, getting old?"**

Hiruzen's eyes went wide, "How on earth did you get here before us? You were on the ground floor, and we were on the roof!"

Naruto chuckled and pointed behind him, "**Window, you left it open, again."**

"You're getting old, Sensei. Clever move kid, using the window like that."

Naruto pouted a bit, **"Ne, Ero-sennin, you're not the only one who uses the window for a quick entrance and escape."**

"As I said kid, getting good." _"And a lot sharper too."_

Hiruzen cleared his throat, getting the attention of the two younger men, "Anyway, we have a few things to discuss, Naruto, the Council wants to meet you, urgently."

Naruto rolled his eyes, the Council, if they always had their way, he'd probably been killed long ago, and it was no secret that the Civilian Council hated him. **"Fine, but they'll have to wait for Akemi to get here, and should they try to attack me, I will kill the offender."**

"**Don't worry too much about the council, Naruto-kun. They can't do anything to us."** Akemi was in her single tailed fox form, having changed shape after clearing the gate. She took her favourite place, lying across Naruto's shoulders.

* * *

The Council was growing restless, the Civilian Council wanted to either kill the newly returned Naruto, or turn him into a weapon. And the Shinobi Council wanted to kill the Civilian Council for butting in on their business. Most of the Shinobi were not bothered enough to speak out in protest of the Civilian Council's presence. Most, except for one, Inuzuka Tsume. She was the clan Matriarch for the Inuzuka clan, and their clan had a strong pack mentality. The Hokage, Jiraiya and Naruto, with Akemi on his shoulders walked in, and were met with hated glares from the Civilians. The loudest member opened his mouth to speak, but was quietened by a blast of killing intent from the Hokage. Tsume howled with laughter at the civilian's misfortune.

"Welcome back pup, ready to rejoin the pack?" Tsume gave him a canine grin, if he came back after six years, he had some form of loyalty.

"**I think I'd prefer to address only the Shinobi Council, as this is a Shinobi concern, if you please, Hokage-dono."**

"You heard Naruto-kun, this is a Shinobi matter, those of you who aren't Shinobi, leave now, or forfeit your place on the Civilian Council."

Several civilians rose from their seats and headed for the door. A murmur of confusion passed through the council when one member refused to move. Hiruzen narrowed his eyes, "Councilwomen Miko, if you do not move immediately I will have your membership as a Council member rebuked."

Haruno Miko, great grandmother of Haruno Sakura, the Rookie Nine's Genjutsu and medical specialist. Her face a web of wrinkles, and she wore a permanent scowl. She spoke her voice dry and croaky, "Hokage-sama, how can it be a Shinobi matter, when the boy in question isn't a Shinobi, therefore, it's a civilian matter, and as a member of the Civilian Council, I have every right to be seated at a meeting concerning a civilian matter."

Some of the civilians nodded in agreement, she had a valid point, and they had hoped something like this would come up.

"**Whoever said I was a civilian?" **

Miko snorted, "Of course you're a civilian, you left the village after returning your Konoha Forehead-Protector, and resigning as a Ninja. Thus you are a civilian, making this a civilian matter. Besides the only way this would be a Shinobi matter when a civilian is concern..." Realization dawned on her as Naruto's grin grew wider.

"**Go on, finish that train of thought."** His tone left no room for arguing.

The colour drained from Miko's face, "The only way, is if the civilian in charge, posed an invasion level threat to Konoha."

"**Well done, Councilwomen Miko, now, I believe you were on your way out?"**

She nodded dumbly. Invasion level threat, from that boy?

The Hokage let out a sigh, "Thank you for your help with that problem Naruto, even though their power has slowly been weakening, if that women opens her mouth, I'm usually backed into a corner." The seated Shinobi were now fully awake, some on high alert, while others, such as Hiashi, were already in a position to attack.

Tsume clapped her hands, "Well played, Naruto, I see you haven't lost that playful prankster streak of yours."

"Excuse me, Tsume? He threatened to invade us, and you're congratulating him?" Asked a very confused Hiashi.

"Hiashi-san, Naruto just pranked the civilians in a bid to remove them from the council area." Answered Shikaku Nara. He was the pinnacle of his clan's men, geniuses and exceptionally lazy.

The Hokage clapped his hands, "Well, now that the civilians are out the way, care to tell us about where you've been in these last six years?"

"**Sure, but first, what is said here, is to stay here, also before we start,"** He closed his eyes for a bit, the sensation of removing the layered yoki from his body was as strange one. **"As you can see I'm not quite 'normal' anymore, to be specific, I've become a Fox Hanyou, and a rather rare one too."**

Tsume let out a low whistle, "Boy you look like an Inuzuka, you could easily pass as one of us."

Naruto had his trademark golden blonde hair, which ended in black tips, his eyes were slitted, and had kept their blue colour, and a black circle connected blue to the whites of his eyes. His fangs were easily visible, poking out of his mouth, when he opened his mouth to speak, one could see where the top teeth had elongated and sharpened, and the lower set shortened, but were no less sharp. His ears had moved to the top of his head, and had become pointed. If one looked at him close enough, they would notice a fine layer of fur on his body, it was a dull golden colour. He had his blade strapped to his side, one hand was clasped over the hilt, his hands had small claws on them, he had four tails behind him.

"_Well that's something I'd never thought to see again."_ Thought Jiraiya, the famous author of Icha Icha Paradise series.

"**I guess it's time to tell my tale then, I hope you're all comfortable then."**

* * *

**Basically the next few chapters will be what happened in his six years away from Konoha. No idea when I'll be updating this story, its taxing to write, and I'm short on time to write it. Anywho, I hope you enjoyed it, and any form of help would be nice, from pointing out errors to simply throwing ideas and characters at me.  
**


	6. First few days out the village!

Here we go, the sixth chapter of my story. I think there are some mistakes and errors in regards with grammar and the flow of the story line. If someone does note something, please tell me via PM or leave a review.

I also am looking for a beta-reader from within one of the people who read this story,as they know what has happened, and can help me produce chapters with an improved flow and efficiency. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 6:**** first year out the village: Exposed to a world beyond.**

LAST TIME: **"Naruto had his trademark golden blonde hair, which ended in black tips, his eyes were slitted, and had kept their blue colour, and a black circle connected blue to the whites of his eyes. His fangs were easily visible, poking out of his mouth, when he opened his mouth to speak, one could see where the top teeth had elongated and sharpened, and the lower set shortened, but were no less sharp. His ears had moved to the top of his head, and had become pointed. If one looked at him close enough, they would notice a fine layer of fur on his body, it was a dull golden colour. He had his blade strapped to his side, one hand was clasped over the hilt, his hands had small claws on them, he had four tails behind him.**

"_**Well that's something I'd never thought to see again."**_** Thought Jiraiya, the famous author of Icha Icha Paradise series.**

* * *

"I guess it's time to tell my tale then, I hope you're all comfortable then."

* * *

Naruto took one last look at the Hokage and Jiraiya. He sniffed, wiping the tears from his eyes. He knew they would miss him –maybe even a few other people too- but most would demand a celebration.

He turned on his heels and ran. Ran as fast as his small legs could carry him. Away. Away from the pain of his past, and into the joys, friendships and uncertainties of the future. A future with Akemi and Kuroko –his Demon Half. His Demon Fox, a part of his soul.

* * *

"**It should be around here somewhere, Naruto. It's a beautiful place really. Tall trees, hot springs, lovely grass. And the tastiest rabbits you've ever tasted!"** Akemi had been talking excitedly about this area for days now. And whenever she did, she got this particular look on her face. One, not many could quite understand.

"Akemi... You know I left the village behind as a civilian right?" Naruto asked, his eyes glazed with sadness. The wound of leaving the village –and the life of a Shinobi- still fresh. Not even a week old.

Akemi turned toward Naruto, and placed a hand on his shoulder. She had been travelling with him in her hanyou form, it gave him some form of comfort.

Akemi spoke softly, she couldn't afford to upset him, nor did she want to cause him more pain. **"Naruto... what's wrong?"**

"No. No not yet at least. But I don't want to give up being a Shinobi either. Train me!" His voice was like rock and his face was steeled. He knew what he demanded he didn't deserve. He was, after all, a civilian. And only a human to boot.

Akemi let out a mental sigh. **"So you want to train, eh? I had an inkling this day would come. When we get to the valley I'll start training hands-on. But for now, I'm going to give you a theory lesson in both Human and Demonic chakra systems and coils. So listen up. Good?" **

She didn't expect an answer, nor give him any-time to respond.

"**Firstly. Chakra. It exists in every living thing, trees, rabbits, foxes, demons and humans. Humans, Demonic and Angelic creatures are the only beings able to call upon their chakra however."**

"**Now what is chakra? Simply put, it is the power of ones' soul made manifest. The stronger the soul, the larger the chakra reserve. Because of this, beings that can draw upon their chakra become many times stronger, and experience longevity, better health and vitality. They're stronger, faster and more agile. That is how you Shinobi can easily outlive your civilian counter-parts by nearly twenty years."**

"**When chakra is drawn through a Human body, it moves through passages –much like blood- called coils. The chakra in the coils are all connected to a reservoir just underneath the heart. This reservoir starting size is dependent on the persons' soul's strength. However, training can increase this reservoir, but it won't increase their soul's strength."**

"**when chakra is combined with someone's physical strength, and they have both the skill and knowledge, it enables them to use techniques, just like your Kage Bunshin."**

"**Now the major difference between Human Chakra and Demonic Chakra. Is the name, and what it feels like. Demonic chakra is called yoki, and naturally feels more oppressive and is corrosive when uncontrolled. Yoki doesn't circulate in coils like it does in humans. Instead it exist within the muscle and bone structure of the demon, Making them far more powerful and live much longer lives. Contrary to common belief, Demons aren't immortal, but because our yoki is in our bodies all the time, and we have naturally strong souls, we can –and do- live up to hundreds and sometimes thousands of years." **

"**The nature of our chakra allows most of us to use both the techniques that humans use, and our own techniques. One such is the Bijuu Bomb. Which takes our Ying and Yang Yoki and compresses it into a very explosive, very dangerous, chakra bomb."**

"**Now..."** Akemi cut off, she indicated for Naruto to keep quite. She quickly shifted back to her fox state. Small, and one tailed, the perfect travelling companion.

Naruto stiffened. He drew a kunai and held it in a reverse grip. "Who's there. Come out, I can sense you."

'Four, I can sense four, they can't be Shinobi, not with skills like that. Bandits? Maybe. If so, very well skilled too.'

"Hehehe, so the prey can always sense the hunter. So why is it, Little Prey? That when-ever the hunter comes, the prey acts large?" The man's voice was deep and threatening. His clothes torn and ripped from travel, at his waist lay a large hammer.

"Yea, tell us boy?" A new voice entrered from Naruto's left. The voice was high pitched, that leered and jibed, it's owner was a small man, hunched forward, with a viscous dagger in his hand.

A gruff voice spoke from behind Naruto, "What's a small boy like you doing out here all alone. Don't you know it's dangerous?" He was a bulky man, smaller than the first, but larger than the second, he a hand-and-half sword in a two handed grip.

Naruto spun around, and backed into a tree. He fingered a second kunai, 'three. Where's the fourth?'

"There's four of you bandits, so where's the fourth?" Naruto tried to sound brave.

"You sure you want that question answered?"

Naruto looked up. "Warui-Teme, it's been a long time hasn't it, how long since you we're charged with treason?"

"Too long brat. Too long. But, if myself and my gang bring in the head of the Demon Brat, we could easily get in the good graces of the Civilian Council again. Get him boys."

'Guess it's now or never.' He flicked a kunai into his left hand, holding it in a reverse grip. His crossed his fingers, _**"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu".**_ Four more Narutos poofed into existence.

They threw their kunais, at their targets and charged.

The large hammer wielding man battered the first kunai out the way with his hammer, and shrugged the other one against his shoulder. "Oh, come on Runt, that all you got?" Naruto launch a sweeping kick, knowing the large man off his feet. He fell with a thud, his vision cleared to see the real Naruto bearing down on him with the sword. The sword went through his neck, and connected with the earth with a dull metallic sound.

Naruto whipped another kunai out, spun around, and parried the blow of the small man's dagger.

"So you took the lummox out, good job, but I'm faster than him!" He jeered, his eye's sick with dementia.

The man lunged out with a fist, it connected with Naruto's stomach and send him reeling backwards. His opponent was on him again quicker than a cat, his dagger whistling down for a killing blow. A flash of red was seen, and the man screamed, he dropped his dagger. Naruto dashed forward with kunai in his hands, burying them into the man's lungs. He and Akemi left the man's twitching and dying body to face the sword-wielder.

Warui was laughing, "Kill the demon, Tomi. And when we turn him in, we don't have share with the idiot and the crazed man anymore!"

The named Tomi grunted and charged at Naruto. Naruto raised his sword to a guard stance, but the charging Tomi was more experienced than him. Tomi rushed with his sword nearly scraping the ground, he swiped upwards. Their swords connected, and Naruto was pushed backwards, Tomi, using his momentum, spun on the balls of his feet and levelled his swords. Naruto cried out was Tomi's sword bit through his flesh, cutting from his chest across his stomach.

His vision started to swim, he saw Akemi running off into the woods. He tried to cry out, only to gurgle on a small amount of blood that entered his lungs.

Warui walked up behind Tomi, "You've earned your keep today my friend, and more. Take the night to enjoy that Inuzuka woman we 'liberated' from her companions."

A gruff –but prepubescent- voice called out, "That wouldn't be the best idea you've had today."

Before anyone could react, a wave of sand engulfed Tomi, "_**Imperial Sand Funeral."**_ The sand constricted, the sound of bones compressing was heard, and the sand became red with Tomi's blood.

Warui fell to his knees, his eyes dilated with shock, "No... No.. please no! I don't want to die!"

Silence met him, sand moved slowly towards him.

"Wait, I can offer you something." The sand stopped moving. "I have a women, Inuzuka Hana. She's yours if you let me go! Deal?"

"No..." Naruto spoke weakly. _"Kuroko, I need some yoki. Quickly!" _Small wisps of black yoki sprang of Naruto, thickened and became a one-tailed cloak.

"Ha, stupid Suna-nin was easy to beat..." He turned and faced Naruto. "Oh what's this, little brat really is a demon? That doesn't matter." Warui closed his eyes. Warui drew some tags with odd runes on them, and attached them to several kunai while Naruto was still gathering his cloak. A kunai with a paper tag flew past Naruto, sapping some of his cloak. Naruto was suddenly yanked upwards, suspended by his arms. A kunai with a tag slammed into his right lung, and absorbed the yoki cloak.

Naruto slipped unconscious. He woke in his mindscape near the cage, parts of the cage had rusted and others had dissolved completely. Naruto looked at his reflection, he looked similar, his body was pale and parts had eroded off.

* * *

"Kuroko, you here?" Naruto called out.

"**Somewhere in here. Not sure where though."**

"What's happening in here? Your cage is rusting badly, and I have parts missing?" Despite the situation Naruto remained calm.

"**That's not good. Kit, you're dying."**

Naruto was dumbstruck. "Dying? Did you just say I was dying?"

"**Yeah, sorry Kit. Only thing you can do is pump yourself full of yoki. That might help you, might!"**

"No."

"**No? But you're dying! You..."**

"No! And that's final. Not like anyone cares if I die. I left Konoha, and Akemi ran away!" Tears ran down his face, feeling of abandonment in his heart.

He felt a tugging on his body, gently at first then painfully, "Guess it's time to die now."

* * *

"He's alive! He's waking up. Careful now, gently does it." The women helping him was a young adult. She had brown spikey hair, with the Inuzuka fangs clan markings on her cheeks, her face was made of gentle and soft features and she had hazel brown eyes. Her voice was very soft, yet still commanding. She was in fact, a younger version of her mother, Tsume Inuzuka.

"So this is what you ran after, Gaara?" His voice was gravelly and old. He was tall and wore full shinobi armour, with the left half of his face covered by cloth.

A red haired boy was crouching next to Naruto, said boy named Gaara turned his head to face the tall man, "Yes, Baki." Gaara had pale blue eyes, with a black ring around his eyes, above his right eye he had the kanji for "love" in a dull ochre colour, he wore a white shirt with a sash, and khaki coloured knee length shorts.

"Baki, take the other two to the Chuunin-exams, I'll follow shortly."

Baki turned and let out a sigh, "Just don't be late again, Gaara."

* * *

The entire scene Naruto was silent, and being tended on by the Inuzuka.

Naruto looked at Hana, "You're Kiba's older sister right? How did you get here?"

She sighed, "Not now Naruto, and yes, I am Kiba's sister. And why the hell are you out here on your own?"

Gaara stood up, "I'd like to know that as well, miss?"

"Hana. Inuzuka Hana. And you're Gaara, Sabaku no Gaara. Suna genin, heading for the Chuunin exams yes?"

Gaara stared at her blankly, "Yes."

Gaara's sand shifted uneasily around his feet, he couldn't help but think about what Shukaku had told him earlier. _**"Something's amiss, it smells like another demon is nearby. Be careful, Gaara."**_

Shukaku was the One-Tailed Sand Racoon that was sealed inside Gaara before his birth, unlike his predecessors, he never went insane. Many people have wonder what happened, it was common knowledge that Shukaku was insane and corrupted people and drove them to insomnia. But Gaara was different, or rather, his seal was different. Gaara's seal had been damaged during birth, mixing his still developing Chakra coils with Shukaku's Yoki, the affect was Shukaku saw Gaara as a member of his family and the merge stained Gaara's chakra a sandy brown colour.

Gaara closed his eyes slightly, "So, introductions out the way, why are you out here alone? And why in bandit territory too?" Despite his rather frightening appearance, Gaara's voice was gentle and playful.

Naruto looked dumbfounded. "Huh, oh yeah, that..." Naruto looked down into his chest, his clothes were still stained with both his blood and bandits' blood. "I left Konoha as a civilian, there was..." He gritted his death, memories fresh in his mind. "There was an incident, I killed an ANBU member, Cat, by accident... Because I lost control."

"Control? Control of what?" Hana asked. She had been on a mission prior to the massacre on the bridge, and hadn't learned of Naruto and his foxes from Kiba.

Naruto's face contorted in pain as the memory burned in his mind. "Control of my Demon Fox –Kuroko."

Gaara let out a sigh, "So you're another one then, don't worry, it takes some getting used to."

Naruto gave Gaara a wide eye stare, "What do you mean?"

"I'm the Jinchuriki for the One-Tailed Biju." The sand around Gaara took shape of a Racoon. "Come with me to Suna after the Chuunin exams. My father is the Kazekage, no-one will know of Kuroko and you can be a Shinobi again if you wanted to be."

"No!"

Hana and Gaara looked shocked. "No. I. I can't, I've made up my mind. I never want to lose control again. I'm going to train with Kuroko and his Yoki. Then someday, I'll return and start again. Maybe?"

"Fine, but be careful, Naruto, Demons are dangerous when sealed, he might hold a grudge against you." Gaara turned and started walking away, "I have to make it back to Konoha for the Chuunin exams, I'll tell your Kage about your situation, Hana. Farewell both of you." Gaara left rapidly accelerating towards Konoha.

Naruto lay back down, with Hana looking worriedly over him, he had gone pale during their conversation with Gaara.

"Just lie back down, Naruto, I'll take care of you."

Naruto closed his eyes, he was tired. "Thank you, Hana." He said before slipping into sleep.

Hana stroked his whiskered cheeks, _"You always were such a cute and good natured boy. What you'll become, I wonder."_

* * *

"**Curse that sand rat! If it hadn't interfered maybe Naruto wouldn't be in this condition!"** Akemi was angry and disheartened. She saw the look on Naruto's face when she ran away. Betrayal, he though she had left him to die. She very much may have done, leaving to escape the scent of a Raccoon Demon.

There was troubling talk about a war happening between the Foxes and the Racoons, and should the demon have discovered her and Naruto together, it might have tried to kill him for being associated with her.

"**So you had a run in with the Racoons, ey? You positively stink of them Lady Kyuubi. Are you a traitor?"**

Akemi whipped around, a growl in her throat. **"You again, what do you want now?"**

"**Is that anyway to speak with a member if your own clan. Tut tut tut. I'm disappointed in you."**

"**Shut up!"**

"**Quiet girl. I want the boy! Where is he?"** The speakers Yoki started filling the air, a light sprinkling of midnight sky around its' body.

"**Like hell I'd tell you. Leave, before things get ugly."** Akemi was sizing her opponent up. She released some of her Yoki, red and black mixed and swirled in the air.

"**Really now? I don't think you would want to risk pointing out your location, someone might come running."**

The air became redder as Akemi released more Yoki. "**Don't you even try anything. Or I'll lead the march on you clan, Night Fox."** Her voice was filled with unabridged hatred.

The black Yoki was fading, as was the Fox's voice, **"Fine girl, but we'll get him one day, you watch."**

Akemi let out a sigh, she had to get back to Naruto soon, it was getting dark and she didn't want him to be left alone for too long.

* * *

Hana was surprised to see a red fox approaching the camp, animals usually stay away from humans and camp fires, but this fox just walks into the camp, sits down and looks at Naruto.

"Her name is Akemi." Naruto spoke quietly. "She's one of the foxes travelling with me."

"Foxes huh, you're starting to seem like an Inuzuka now. We fight alongside dogs, and you fight alongside foxes."

Akemi ran onto Naruto's lap.

"She's very protective of you, you know that." Hana was amazed at the loyalty the animal showed towards Naruto.

Naruto's eyes glazed over, he scratched Akemi behind the ears. "I know. She always has been." Naruto picked Akemi up and placed her over his shoulders. "Anyway, she and I better be moving on. Good bye and thank you."

"Wait Naruto!" Hana called out.

Naruto stopped in mid step, "Yes?"

"When you come back, which I know you will. Join the Inuzuka clan!"

Naruto continued walking away, he called out over his shoulder, "Maybe, we'll see when I come back!"

If Hana could see his face, she would have seen a smile that split his face.

* * *

Soon the forest thinned out, slowly giving rise to grassy plains. Naruto and Akemi had been travelling on foot for three days, heading out of Fire country to reach the Red Fox Clan's den near the border of Fire and Rice countries.

"So, where are we then?" Naruto's tone was sombre. He was missing home, he missed his team and Hiruzen, most of all though, he missed Ramen.

"**Here, and see that little hillock over there? That's where we need to go."**

The hill was shallow, but it served its' purpose as it was intended to.

Naruto and Akemi approached it at a slow leisurely pace. Akemi was barking and yipping while they walked.

A group of red foxes ran around Naruto and Akemi, yipping and barking, some of them were wagging their tails, others were scenting the air, the oldest looking fox stepped forward. He was dull rust red, with tired copper eyes and a very lazy tail that drooped and dragged on the ground.

"**So you returned to us Akemi? Is it the war? Or have you need of us?"** He spoke gently, like a father to a child.

Akemi looked the old fox in the eye, **"Both. Shall we talk in the comfort of out own homeland?"**

"**What of the boy?"**

"**Naruto? He will follow."** Akemi turned to Naruto, and spoke to him in his language, "**Follow us, we're going to the Demon World again."** She paused and drew breath. **"Just not the way you're used to used, follow me, and don't say a word."**

Naruto nodded.

They walked silently, approaching the hill. It distorted, the air was shimmering and fluctuating. They walked through the shimmering air and the ground around them changed. From grass to compacted dirt.

The old fox turned to face the group, he spoke, much to Naruto's surprise he understood this time. **"Welcome home Akemi. And welcome to the World of Demons, Naruto. Now, I'd love for us to all just sit and chat, but, we have a meeting to get to, if you'd be kind enough to follow me to the Grand Hall."**

* * *

The grand hall was massive, it was in an oval shape with pillars supporting the ceiling, which reflected light from the sky. The pillars were large and made from marble with tales and depictions of the Foxes' history on them. In the centre of the Grand Hall was a table with eight seats along its side, with three seats at its' head.

The old fox took a Hanyou form, he was short with a stooped back and cane, his single tail still dragged on the ground, he took the seat at the head of the table. He was followed by two other ancient foxes, these however, seated themselves on their haunches behind the chairs in their full demon forms.

The old fox spoke "**Naruto and Akemi, come forth and stand at the foot of the table."**

They did as instructed, with Akemi jumping on the table, she had opted to stay in her smaller fox form.

Akemi spoke, **"We have a problem and a half. The smaller of which, is Naruto, see, he's got a demon half."**

"**A Hanyou?"**

Naruto spoke next, in an unusual tone of commandment, "No, not a Hanyou. A literal demon half. He exists as a separate entity inside of me, and I can bring him out. He has his own Yoki force but his live is linked to mine, should I die, so would he."

"**I would like to see this demon then, please bring him out."** The Demon Fox to the left of old fox asked.

Naruto nodded. _**"Kuchiyose no Jutsu"**_ Naruto felt a tug on his chakra reserves, then a small drain.

"**Well boy, where is this de..."** The old fox tensed up, as did the two behind him.

Naruto's body was leaking black yoki. It bubbled and oozed off his skin, it clumped together like liquid tar. It moved around his body then settled into its form. Two fox ears of yoki and three tails swished behind him, his whisker marks had thickened, his teeth and nails had elongated and sharpened and his eyes had become slitted with a black swirl connecting the iris to the whites.

"Well this is new..." Naruto was amused with what had happened, if even a bit confused.

"**That's v****ery new Naruto, where's Kuroko, that's his yoki."** Pointed out Akemi

"**Wait, that is Night Fox yoki." ** The old fox had relaxed but not completely.

The Great Hall doors shuddered and opened, in them stood a massive nine tailed fox, with snow white fur and blue eyes to match Naruto's own.

The newcomer spoke, her voice was wise and held a tone of sorrow. "**No. It would be a blessing if it were Night Fox yoki. This, is far worse. And far stronger too. This is Veil Fox yoki. Akin to Night Foxes, it is pitch black and feels malevolent, but, it is far more potent than any form of yoki, including my own. Nary two of a true Veil foxes' tails would almost equal Akemi at eight tails."**

Silence held the room as the white fox paced towards Naruto.

"**You are different though, it is not quite as potent it should be, yet it has the ability to be far more potent than it should be. What are you?"** She now stood before Naruto, she had made herself smaller to make her eyes level with his, blue stared into blue. "**I am L'lyana, and like you I'm not a full Fox Demon. My father was a Wolf Demon and my mother was from the Snow Fox clan. They were killed shortly after I was born by a Veil Fox. The very same type of yoki filled the air as it does around you."**

The Grand Hall was quiet, a great sadness hung in the air. With a sigh the old fox spoke with sadness in his eyes, **"So those old stories were true. Veil Foxes, they went extinct so many years ago, before my time."**

Shock ran through Naruto's eyes, even though only L'lyana saw it, "If they're extinct, how can that yoki type be in me?" Naruto's mental cogs were slowly turning, very slowly. _"Think, Akemi said any amount of a Demon's blood would enable me to develop a Demon, provided one of my parents was either a demon or the child of one."_

"**Naruto, somewhere down in your ancestry, there was a Veil Fox who took someone of your family as a mate."**

Akemi nodded to the old fox, "**Naruto? Kuroko what happened last time you used his yoki?"**

Naruto thought for a second, "Back when Warui attacked us, I was channelling his yoki before Warui nearly killed me. I went into the mindscape and the cage had rusted and Kuroko didn't know where he was either."

"**Naruto... I'm sorry. There is no-longer a fox and a human host. You nearly died with his yoki in your coils. You've asorbed him completely, he is no more."**

Naruto looked shocked, small tears welled up inside of his eyes. Naruto put on a brave face, "It was bound to happen at sometime!" It's not that Naruto felt guilty, he just hadn't really gotten to know the fox himself, but he still felt at a loss without Kuroko's sentience in his mind.

Akemi spoke, **"Tell him, please."**

The old fox nodded, he tapped his cane on the ground twice and a fox will a scroll in its mouth ran up to him. "**Naruto, there are some things to tell you. Some of it will shock you, others will scare you but do not fear, all will make sense."**

"**Naruto. There are many types of demons. The Foxes, the Racoons, Wolves, Snakes, Lions, Eagles, and many more. Within every type of demon group, there are small groups –or clans- that make up the entire species. We Foxes are numerous. The Red Fox Clan is the dominant clan here in out Shadow World, Night Foxes are few, but powerful. They don't agree with us about how we treat other demons. The Snow Foxes are very few, and are the strongest of the clans. Now there is you."**

"**You are no-longer a full human, you are a Hanyou. But the change is only in its first stages. You've absorbed a demon's yoki, soon your body will merge your chakra with its yoki. Naruto, it will be a painful process."**

"When will this process start?" Naruto gulped, a rise to demon-hood. _"Not what I asked for."_

The fox unfurled the scroll down the length of the table, as it reached Naruto, L'lyana pounced onto Naruto, pinning him down.

"**Now!" **

Naruto's vision swam and blurred, then pain. His veins burned. He screamed.

* * *

Well here we are the end of chapter six. I really hope it was a good one, because I have little faith that it was.


End file.
